


Legends of Arkn

by wcbusch



Category: Fort Minor (Musician), Ghosts - Mike Shinoda (Music Video), Linkin Park, Styles of Beyond
Genre: Action/Adventure, Epic Battles, Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcbusch/pseuds/wcbusch
Summary: The land of Arkn is filled with legends. What was once the mighty Kingdom of Arkn Kiilpn is now a collections of city states, mercenary bands, and ruins that dot the landscape. But those in power grow restless and outside forces work to throw this ancient land into chaos.Legends of Arkn is a fan fiction based on the musical work of American rock band Linkin Park. The full map version of the cover can be found at http://imgur.com/gallery/w63Dd2RPlaylist on Spotify tied to chapter order* https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0J2xTSGqcgjYhA0dwT8QU6?si=evqjo-HlRWW8Sp8SPBJLaQ*No Roads Left not available on SpotifyDedicated to Chester Bennington. Rock in Peace.





	1. A Line in the Sand

Phan scratched his eyebrow. The midday sun beat down on him from high in the sky. Dust blew across the battlements, partially obscuring the telescopic sights on his rifle. He glanced along the lines to his right. Forty ranks, three men deep, along each section of Wall. Six sections of the Wall. Including the snipers in the towers, nearly a thousand soldiers. And at the center of them all, stood the General.

He was a lean man, not particularly tall, nor very short. Weathered skin the shade of the sand beyond the wall, his beard was trimmed short and close to his jaw, his black hair cut short. He wore traditional Shinodan armor, overlapping plates that covered his chest down to his waist and then into a skirt of mail that hung to his knees. Bracers with covers ran from knuckle to elbow. His helmet flared out, with cheek guards that nearly covered his face. The sword at his waste was a two handed Katana. 

Pennants fluttered in the breeze, tied to tall spears. Dragonfly wings, the seal of House Shinoda, gave the impression that the beautiful insects had somehow been trapped in the tapestries and were trying to fly away. The soldiers surrounding the General stood ready to follow any orders their Lord might give, ready to die at a moment's notice for their leader. Their green fatigues and enameled helmets stood in stark relief to the browns hues of the Wall and the golden glow of the Wastelands below.

A shout went up from the enemy lines, and Phan's attention snapped back to his sights. The invaders' army lay before them, ten thousand strong, an army of savages and slave janissaries. They were led by Emperor Krytik himself, the Lord of the Empire of the Wastelands. 

_ Steady as a sniper, _ Phan thought to himself as his crosshairs settled on the enemy ruler.  _ I could take him out just like that, end this whole thing here and now. _

But Phan understood what was a stake. Killing the Emperor, however symbolic, would be a disaster. The march across the Wastelands would have been brutal and these men wouldn't simply turn tail and run.

More shouts arose from the enemy lines. Phan heard murmuring behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. The General stood in conference with several of the leaders of the other houses; Lord Markus of the northern house of Wakefield, Robert, Duke of Bourdon, and Lady Kyara, War Mistress of Heavy Harbor. Several others stood nearby, mercenary leaders headed up by a man named Daze. While the leaders seemed to be considering the battle ahead, the mercenaries looked skittish, like they were trying to find every egress point to get away from the battle if things went south. Ten to one odds, even with the Wall as their vantage point, could make anyone second guess their advantage. Phan hadn't been with Daze's company long. The promise of pay had been good; they'd been granted the right to pillage the enemy train as part of their contract. Still, something didn't feel right. 

The noise from the enemy horde grew louder. The General, finished with the others, walked toward the edge of the battlements. He stopped beside Phan, hands behind his back as he observed the battlefield.

"You're all waiting on a wire here, I see," he said.

"Yes, sir," Phan replied.

"Do you think we can win?" the General asked.

"Sir?" Phan asked, glancing up.

"I've been in a lot of battles, soldier," the General said. "Sometimes you feel like you're in a place so dark you can hardly see. That's where Daze and his captains are. I notice you don't seem concerned. You mercenaries are an odd bunch, no offense."

"Yes, General," Phan replied, unsure why the General was even talking about it to him. In Phan's mind, you needed to earn a few stripes before you were having conversations with a General. Then again, this was his employer. Talk to the boss if he wants to talk to you.

"Carry on, soldier," the General said. "I expect they'll charge soon. Give 'em hell."

A roar let loose from the enemy force and as if on cue, and the first six ranks of men sprinted for the wall, several hundred strong. They carried scaling ladders. Riflemen behind them sent up a volley of rifle fire toward the wall. Most of the bullets bounced harmlessly off the ancient stone, but a few found their marks more by luck than skill. As soldiers collapsed dead or injured, they were pulled back from their places and the ranks around them closed in.

The General let loose his own roar, but this time of laughter. Soon his captains joined in, braying mirth at the oncoming army, even in the face of bullets that whipped by. Phan found himself laughing as well, as the other soldiers took up the raucous laughter.

They laughed at the sun. They laughed at the guns. They laughed at it all.

"Concentrate on the ladders," the General boomed, his laughter falling off. "If they can't get up here to fight us, they'll spill against the walls like waves against the rocks."

Phan shifted his rifle. A man appeared in his sights, one of those in the front ranks helping carry a ladder, running the gauntlet of rifle fire.  _ A very brave man _ , said a voice in the back of Phan's head as he jacked a round into the chamber of his marksman rifle. He exhaled and squeezed the trigger. The rifle bucked against his shoulder The man in his scope staggered, his knees buckling as the bullet sliced through his neck.

The lines of men charging the wall staggered under the rifle fire, but kept on. For all the advantage of being on the wall, most of the soldiers on the battlements were conscripts. Even with a hail of bullets, they missed their marks as often as they landed shots.

"Prepare for ladders," the General shouted.

Phan heard Lord Robert and Lord Markus shouting orders to their men further down on the right flank. He took a moment to glance to his left. The mercenary companies, recruited out of Handhigh Holdfast, manned the left flank of the walls. Though more experienced soldiers than the conscripts at the center and along the right flank, they held little loyalty to the rulers overseeing the defenses. Greed was what brought them here and it was what would keep them here.

"Sniper teams," bellowed the General. "Crossfire on the ladders, I don't want any of those bastards getting to the top of the Wall."

Phan shifted his weight - and choked back a shout of fear. A few soldiers climbed the ladders, but most of those who had charged the Wall were climbing its face. Strange claws on their hands and feet anchored into the stone slabs as the enemy soldiers scurried up toward the crenelations like armored spiders. Another shout went up from the enemy army and the rest of them broke into a dead run at the wall. 

Phan fired again, striking a man on one of the ladders. He plunged to the ground dozens of feet below and hit the dirt with a sickening crack, like a sapling being snapped by the blunt side of an axe. Then the first of the wall-climbers were over the crenelations, slashing with their climbing claws at the nearest men. The General and his captains were in among the men, their swords out as they cut down the melee fighters. The first elements of the charging army reached the ladders and dozens of men scrambled up them. Even with the rifle fire felling them by the score, they quickly stormed over the walls. Those soldiers who made it up the ladder open fire with pistols designed for close quarters combat, cutting down the defenders.

"Back, now," boomed a deep voice. Daze and his mercenaries ran from the fire. They didn't try to flank the enemy, nor did they try to run and fire. They simply ran for the lines of horses, mounted up, and took off toward the sea.

The General appeared beside Phan. Blood flecked his armor and long silver scars showed where enemy claws had slashed at his armor. He put a hand out to Phan, who took it. The General hauled him to his feet.

"The Wall is lost and your friends have lost it for us," said the General, his voice a mix of bitterness and concern. "Daze will pay for this treachery, but not today. Today, we need to survive."

They scrambled down the stairs and ran for the stables. Soldiers dropped weapons and ran headlong from the wall. Phan glanced back as he mounted up. Duke Markus stood in the middle of the milling soldiers, rallying men to a rear action. Invaders poured over the walls like a wave. 

"Get out of here, Markus," the General shouted. "Get your men back to the ships."

"You'll never make it without a rearguard, General," shouted the Duke. "Now go!"

The General stared at the men forming up, firing volley after volley at the wave of death rushing toward them. Phan could see his face was a mask of pain, warring emotions telling him that the fight would come another day, but also wanting nothing more than to throw himself into the fray. Then the General turned his horse and set off at a gallop. Phan paused for a moment, watching the madness. Then he too turned and followed the General toward the sea.

Hundreds dead, thousands dying; war had come to the lands of Arkin Kiilpn. They'd put up a valiant defense, but in the end, it didn't even matter.


	2. The Catalyst

Phan reined in his horse beside the General. They stood on a hill overlooking the harbor at Sandline, the southernmost port in the lands formerly called the Kingdom of Arkn Kiilpn. Fires raged in the harbor; dozens of the troop transports they had arrived on burned down to the water line. A thin convoy of intact ships were already out of the harbor, headed north across the Straits of the New Divide. Phan looked back over his shoulder. A massive column of smoke rose high into the sky, the remnants of the battle at the Wall. He shuddered at what that meant for Duke Markus and the rest of the men who had stayed to fight the rear action.

"Ash to ash, dust to dust," the General muttered as he surveyed the damage to the fleet.

Phan said nothing, he eyes searching the inferno for any signs of an intact vessel.

"General!" shouted a man riding up on a horse. A dozen mounted soldiers followed him. It was Duke Robert of Bourdon. He reined in and saluted the General, who nodded and returned the gesture. "There are a few cutters hidden in the cove to the north of the harbor, my personal ships. We can use those to ferry you across the straights."

"Many thanks, your Grace," said the General. He turned his mount to follow Robert and shouted over shoulder to Phan, "You have some place better to be?"

Phan didn't respond, desperately searching for any signs of his mercenary company. But the only movement in the harbor were the flickers of flame and the billowing of smoke. A light rain began to fall as storm clouds he hadn't noticed coasted overheads. The rain dripped acidic questions around Phan. 

_ Why did they leave me? Why did they run?  _ Most important of all;  _ Now what? _

"What's your name soldier?" the General asked.

"Phan."

"Look, Phan, I've fought wars my entire life. Sometimes you get stabbed in the back and sometimes you get left in the dust. This is the world we live in. Now you can wait here for the Wastelanders or you can come with us."

"And go where?" Phan asked.

"To find that miserable son of a bitch Daze and find out why we were betrayed. We need to rally the forces of Arkn if we are going to repel that army. That's no easy task and I need good soldiers to help me. And I'm going to need someone who can get me inside Handhigh Holdfast. I think that someone is you."

Phan nodded. Not that he had a better option. But this was the General,  _ the  _ General. Phan was a man who lived day to day, contract to contract. So why not follow the General, who had pulled him out of the butchery on the Wall?

"Alright, I'll join you, at least as far as Handhigh," he said.

"Excellent," said the General. "You and I will have to become the catalyst to this endeavor, that through our trials we can hope to save Arkn Kiilpn."

The ride to the ships was a short one. The Duke hadn't overstated the location of the cove. They boarded the ships with little trouble. The biggest problem was that they didn't have enough men to work all three ships. To his sadness, Duke Robert ordered the third ship, the  _ Requiem _ , to be burned. The other two ships, the  _ Radiance _ and the  _ Messenger _ , sailed out of the cove as the forward elements of the Wastelander army arrived to watch their quarry escaping.

Duke Robert waved from his position on the deck of the  _ Radiance _ as it turned east. The General, along with Phan and a handful of soldiers, headed north by west toward Heavy Harbor aboard the  _ Messenger _ .

"The Duke sails east, but Bourdon lies to the north," Phan said, his voice hesitant, as they watched the  _ Radiance _ shrink against the horizon.

"The Duke goes to seek our allies in the east," replied the General. "We will need them in the coming war. We'll send messages north once we reach the mainland. Robert's Gunmaster presides over Bourdon in his stead. He'll ready the Bourdon forces for war."

They sailed for four days. The storm that had sprinkled rain on them as they rode to the ship slammed them with gale-force winds and Phan wondered during that first day if they'd even make it across the Straits. They emerged from the squall at dawn of the second day and had smooth sailing for the rest of the trip.

The ocean breeze was a refreshing respite from the gritty heat Phan had lived in for the past month preparing for the invasion. Padded up the stairs to the bridge of the ship, his bare feet slapping with each step in the damp planks. His boots were safely stashed near his bunk; the salt water could warp them and most of the time on a ship you were better off in bare feet anyway.

The General stood behind the ship's navigators oiling his sword as he shifted his weight from side to side absentmindedly to compensate for the ships listing. Phan approached, standing beside the General. The blade was beautiful, at once a fearsome weapon of war and an incredible work of art. Strange symbols near the guard caught Phan's eyes.

"What does it say, General?" he asked.

"Skin to bone, steel to rust," the General said without stopping his work. "All men die and all weapons become relics. Mortality is something we all live with, accepting it is what frees you as a soldier. At least, it freed me."

"Fear of death keeps me alive," Phan said. "My profession keeps me free."

"It may be we have different measures of life and freedom," the General replied with a small grin. He looked up and pointed ahead. "It appears we beat the tide. The largest port city in Arkn and our next stop. Heavy Harbor."

  
  



	3. Points of Authority

Heavy Harbor was huge. Ten miles of dockyards and warrens stretched out to either side as  _ The Messenger _ coasted into its mooring. Ropes were thrown from the ship to those on the docks, who tied off the ship. The crew rolled out the gangway. Phan followed the General down to the docks. 

"Secure horses and provisions. Meet us outside the Eastgate at sundown. We leave for Fort Delson as soon as I finish with business at the Trade House," the General said to one of his captains, who saluted and hurried off with most of the rest of the soldiers. 

Four men remained behind with Phan and the General. Without another word, the General set off toward the city. Phan hopped past dockhands to catch up.

"Why are we going to the Trade House?" he asked.

"Points of Authority," said the General. When Phan cocked a questioned eyebrow, the General continued, "We need to gather forces to fight Daze and also to repel the Wastelanders. For that, we need money and soldiers. To get those, you need to seek out the Points of Authority in each city we visit. So we go to see the Mistresses. And they are in the Trade House."

Their journey was short. Though Heavy Harbor stretched miles along the coast, it was an otherwise narrow city. This gave its land-facing side the advantage of have walls that stretched for miles; a terrible cost to build but also a terrible cost for any invader who might spread his forces out along it to try and take the city, a fact that had prevented it from being victimized by even the most enterprising mercenary companies. From the waterfront to the Four Northgates was only ten city blocks. 

"Don't speak unless you are addressed directly," said the General. A sharp chorus  _ yessir _ went up from the men behind them. Phan simply nodded.

The General pushed the door open. The Trade House was a combination keep, trading floor, tavern, and inn. A long hall stretched out before them. The emblem of the Mistresses of Heavy Harbor was emblazoned upon banners that hung from the walls, a grey whale against a field of krylon blue.

The three Mistresses stood around a table on a raised dais at the end of the room. War Mistress Kyara, Sea Mistress Holly, and Coin Mistress Julya regarded the men entering the Trade House. War Mistress Kyara hopped down from the dais and strode to meet the General. They slapped their arms together, hand gripping the other just below the elbow.

"I'm glad you made it out, General," she said formally. "The Heavy Fleet was able to disengage as soon as we saw Daze and his men charge the docks. He cut down your sentries where they stood. Daze himself was wounded in the fighting, but we didn't have enough ships to engage them directly. I'm sorry."

The General nodded to her. "No apology is needed. Sometimes things go sideways in war."

He moved past her to address the other two Mistresses. Kyara ascended to the dais and joined them.

"Mistresses, I come with grave news," said the General.

"We've already received the reports and been relayed the situation by Kyara," said Mistress Julya. "We have completed our contract with you, General. Do you wish to negotiate a new one?"

Phan glanced around the room. Guards, tradesmen, soldiers, and clerical staff all watched the exchange. They were all tense. The General seemed irritated, the first time Phan had seen the emotion. Something about Mistress Julya rubbed him the wrong way.

"The mercenaries under Daze have fled north and the Wastelanders are trapped across the Straights with no ships and no material to build them," Julya continued. "Your army had deserted you. Do you plan on fighting Daze with four soldiers and a child?"

Phan tensed, his hand drifting to the stock of his rifle. The room tensed more. Phan froze. For all the anger, he sensed confrontation wouldn't end particularly well for the General and his party. The General's hands came up, palms facing the floor in a calming gesture.

"We need a response," he said. "Daze and his men will head for Handhigh. Once behind those walls, he will recruit or kill anyone else inside the city."

"How do you know the rest of the clans won't just expel him?" Mistress Holly asked.

"Daze is practically mercenary royalty," Kyara replied. The expression on Julya's face said she didn't like Kyara taking the General's side. "And he's got an assembled force of three hundred professionally armed troops. Remember, we gave them Bourdon Rifles. And it's their word against ours to the clans."

"The Wastelanders are bringing a fleet around the Horn of Rebellion and when they do, nothing will stand in their way from invading Arkn," said the General.

"Ten thousand men couldn't take the continent," Julya scoffed. "They'd barely be able to take Port Shinoda with that force."

"Those ten thousand took the Wall in minutes from us, something that hasn't been done in two hundred years," the General said, his voice growing cross. "And the fleet will carry more soldiers, arms, and supplies. If they make a landing, they'll take Port Shinoda and where do you think will be their next target? You need to meet them at sea and you need to help us root out Daze so that we have some chance at winning this war."

The Mistresses glanced at each other. Kyara nodded to the other two, who regarded her with masked expressions. Julya left the dais and stepped up close to the General. Phan could hear her whisper, but only just.

"We'll call a vote. No one make a move unless our people say so," she said.

"Then we are doomed," the General responded. "This isn't about the pen and the contract, it's about the charge and the contact. We need to fight this. Your people will never vote for war."

"I don't have the privilege of ordering people to die for a cause they don't believe in," she said, her voice hot with anger. "We don't live in a society where the people up top push the people down low."

The General stiffened, but kept his composure. He nodded slowly, then turned and headed for the door. Phan watched him, then stared at Julya as Holly moved to her side. Kyara rushed past to intercept the General.

"Don't fight the power, nobody gets hurt, is that it?" Phan said to Julya. He turned to join the General and said, "Fire's on the way."

The General stopped at the door, Phan and the soldiers around him. Kyara moved close.

"General - Kenji - you need to stay and convince them," she said. "We don't need a vote. We can use war powers, I can use war powers. But you need to get at least one of them on our side. I can't do it here by myself."

"Do what you can to get the vote," he said. He looked at Phan and said, "We leave now."

They headed out of the Trade House, east toward the gates out of the city.

"Will they vote to fight, General?" Phan asked.

"No," said the General. "Not until they see a thousand ships on the horizon and an army at their gates. And then it will be too late."

"So what do we do now?" Phan asked.

"I need to see an old friend."

  
  



	4. Roads Untraveled

Phan wiped sweat from his brow with the cuff of his tunic. The column of horsemen galloped along the King's Road, Phan at the front with the General. They had left the city, headed along the coast briefly, then turned inland. Their destination was a three-day ride east along the King's Road. The Duchy of Bourdon was perhaps the wealthiest of the small nations that had risen out of the ruins of the Old Kingdom. Duke Robert ruled with an even hand, as had his father and grandfather; men who put their stock in the old values of the nobility, to protect their people and nurture their lands. Pham knew little else from what he had heard, but his brief experience with the Duke led him to believe he was a man to be trusted and relied upon.

"Not far now," the General said, breaking up the silence. "I expect we will be greeted by an escort when we reach Robert's outer holdings."

Pham nodded, but said nothing.

The thin forest through which they had been riding began to thin and give way to rolling green hills. Small trails of smoke in the distance were the first signs of habitation they had seen in days. Sure enough, as they approached a rise in the road, Phan caught sight of movement along the ridge.

"Movement," he said quietly.

"How many do you judge?" asked the General.

"Maybe a dozen, eighteen at the most," Phan said. The vague outlines bobbed back and forth, lit from behind by the setting sun. "Either they aren't prepared for a fight or the Duke sent out his dumbest lads to see who is on the approach."

The General let out a loud, hearty laugh. The men on the ridge line froze at the sound. He slapped Phan on the shoulder and rode forward alone, hand raised in the air in a friendly gesture. Phan slipped the sniper scope off of his rifle and used it to get a closer look at the ridge line. 

"Hello, men of Bourdon," shouted the General. "I come seeking an audience with your Duke."

"And why would the Duke entertain mercenaries carrying the flags of a fallen house?" shouted a man. He claimed up to stand in the clear at the top of the road.

"They must have earthworks on top of the ridge," Phan mused.

"Like they're expecting an attack," said one of the other soldiers. 

"I'm a friend of Duke Robert," said the General, guiding his horse closer to the line of Bourdon soldiers. Phan watched the soldiers behind the earthworks bristle. He slipped the scope back onto his rifle and checked the action.

_ Loaded, _ he confirmed silently.

"The Duke is in no state to receive guests," shouted the soldier. His hand drifted toward the carbine rifle in its long belt sheath at his waist. "Leave now and you'll receive no trouble."

"It's easier to run," the General nodded. "Please give my regards to the Duke. Tell him General Shinoda wishes him health and good fortune."

A murmur went up from the line of soldiers. Phan felt a pit form in his stomach. Something was very wrong.

The soldier standing atop the hill seemed to consider his options. He turned and said something inaudible to someone behind and below him.

A roar went up suddenly from behind the lines. Two dozen men poured up onto the hill. Half of them sprinted toward the small party of Shinodan soldiers, short swords raised. The other half drew rifles, aimed, and fired a volley. Pham rolled back off of his horse, grabbing his rifle from its saddle sheath as he fell. He hit the ground hard and rolled again as the telltale crack of bullets echoed in the space he had just occupied. He drew up to a knee. The General was charging the line of oncoming swordsmen, his soldiers racing to catch up and meet the foe head on. Phan marveled at their instant action. They were outnumbered two to one. They had nothing to gain and everything to fear, but still they charged into the teeth of death. 

Phan rose, riding on the back of the pressure of the battle. He aimed at the man who had addressed the General. He let out a breath, steadied his hands...

_ Bam! _

Phan jumped and nearly fired a shot into the air. A shot from a copse of trees rang out and the messenger dropped like a sack of grain. A new roar arose as men charged out of their concealment among the trees. They wore green and brown capes with hoods and bandanas wrapped around their faces so that only their wild eyes shone. Each man had a rifle, a short sword at his belt and a hatchet. At the core of the group, one man sprinted faster than the rest, despite clearly being older than the others. Duke Robert wasn't young, but neither was he an invalid. He barreled across the fields like the bear emblazoned upon his royal crest.

The battle was over in seconds, as a new volley of rifle fire took the charging swordsmen in their flank. The General and his men charged on and cut down the enemy riflemen as they panicked at the sight of oncoming cavalry.

Phan hadn't fired a shot.

He grabbed the reins of his horse and massaged a sore spot on his hip where he'd hit the ground. The General's men had gathered around him, still tense from the fight, but they exchanged nods with their counterparts under the Duke. The two leaders clapped arms as Phan arrived to stand with the rest of the Shinodans.

"Haven't I always told you to take the roads untraveled?" said Duke Robert. "You'd have met my men instead of these louts."

"I'm glad we did get to meet some of your men, Robert," chuckled the General. "Now, why don't you fill me in on why these louts are holding your roads instead of locked in prison cells."

"We'll take you to camp. Your men can get some rest and I'll catch you up in what's happened in the short time since we last met."


	5. A New Divide

When Duke Robert said the roads untraveled, he meant it, Phan thought as they made their way to the loyalist enclave. They had cut down across the fields to a small goat path into the forests to the south of the King's Road. The path they followed wasn't so much a road as it was a trail through the dense brush and trees.

As they reached the edge of the woods, they were forced to dismount and lead their horses on foot. A scout from each party had set off to break trail and scout any possible threats. The Bourdoners took point, with the Duke, the General, and Phan in the middle. The Shinodans brought up the rear, cautiously watching the slowly retreating ridge line for any sign of trouble. 

"Robert, what happened?" asked the General after they lost view of the road.

"When we left you, we sailed to Fort Delson to seek refuge with Baron Bradd, as we had agreed," said the Duke. "We arrived and were greeted by the leader of that lot, a man by the name of Ikzib. It seems he managed an overthrow of sorts. I don't know the location of the Baron, but I do know we can't leave an enemy army occupying the most defensible southern fortress in Arkn. And while these fools may lack experience on the battlefield, even they could hold off any army we could muster."

"But not enough to hold off the Empire," Phan said.

Duke Robert cocked an eyebrow at the General, who smiled and nodded.

"He's a sharp one, Kenji," said the Duke. Then to Phan, "Precisely. Which is why I was waiting for you to rendez-vous and bring more men. Sadly, I don't think this will be enough."

"Maybe we don't need an army," mused the General. "If we can create enough of a disturbance, we may be able to get into the keep. The one benefit of the Fort Delson is that it has just one main door. The drawback is that there are dozens of bolt holes. And I know where at least one is. If we can draw their attention from the exit, we can sneak a few men in."

"How do we draw their attention?" Phan asked.

The Duke chuckled and asked, "Have you ever seen horses or cattle react to a viper?"

"They panic," said Phan. "Stampede if they are surprised enough."

"Then we'll be the snakes in the grass," said the Duke.

"We'll supply the venom," said the General with a savage smile as he nodded to Phan.

Further conversation was interrupted but a sharp whistle from ahead. The Duke let out a breath, then replied with tree hoots that sounded remarkably like a forest owl.

The trees suddenly thinned into a thicket. An earthen berm Wall had been erected, a square outline with a shallow moat and a single draw bridge that was being lowered for the approaching party. Wooden stakes taller than a man bristled outward from the wall. To Phan, it looked like a camp fort designed to look like a porcupine; small, yes, but painful to take by force.

Two men walked across the drawbridge to greet them. They were virtual opposites to one another. The soldier on the left was average height and had ebony skin, with a short goatee. His short dreadlocks were ticked up inside a stocking cap that he wore over his head. The soldier beside him was six inches taller than his comrade and was pale where the other was dark. Crystal clear blue eyes studied the newcomers intensely. His shaved head was slightly red under the midday sun. Both men were dressed in light battle gear; chain mail shirts with the sleeves shortened to mid-arm, tunics and trousers beneath and short mail skirts that ended at mid-thigh. Nothing heavy enough to be really uncomfortable, but protective enough to save a life in the event of a surprise attack. 

Not that Phan thought the men they had fought on the road could take even this small camp without suffering severe losses.

The Duke walked past the two scouts. He clasped arms with the two soldiers in the drawbridge, then waved the rest of the party into the camp. 

"General, this is my Swordmaster, Tak, and my Gunmaster, Rhyu," he said, introducing the two soldiers. They both saluted, slapping their closed fists over their hearts.

"It's an honor to serve with you, General Shinoda," they said in unison. The nodded silently to Phan, who felt uncomfortable at even that amount of deference from men who were clearly more experienced than him.

"Any enemy activity to report?" asked the Duke to Swordmaster Tak.

"Negative, my lord," he said. "We've seen no signs that they know we are here."

"Rhyu, any progress on supply recovery?" Robert asked.

"There, we do have something, your Grace," said Rhyu. "We recovered the cache of quieters you indicated on the map."

"Good, because the General here has a plan and we are going to need those to do it," said the Duke with a satisfied nod.

The General raised an eyebrow in question at the Duke. Phan was impressed; the General seemed to know everything. That someone had something that was a mystery to even him gave Phan a little more hope that his crazy plan of the Duke’s might work.

"Care to explain what these 'quieters' are?" the General asked.

"Better that we show you," Robert said with a wry grin.

Rhyu the Gunmaster led the group of the Duke, the General, Phan, and Swordmaster Tak across the camp toward a practice range that had been set up in one corner. Phan studied the camp and decided he was impressed with its order and discipline. Mercenary camps varied in their style and order. Daze's had been about as lax as Phan had experienced, but some of the other companies were run by ex-military types and relied on that experience to govern their bases of operations. All around them, soldiers worked on weapons, cleaning rifles and oiling swords, or busied themselves with other preparations. A large bed of hot coals was being used to cook meat, low and slow, to prevent too much smoke from giving away their position.

They reached the target range and Rhyu departed briefly to retrieve a chest from a supply shed that had been erected a short distance away. Several men were practicing their aim with modified crossbows. Though they couldn't totally mimic the power and accuracy of a rifle, they weighed nearly the same amount and were modified with long rods to mimic the distribution of weight of holding a rifle. Good enough for keeping up strength handling of a rifle and quiet enough to still practice. The practicing soldiers saluted their lord, then hurried off when he nodded for them to leave.

Rhyu set the cheat down on a table and opened it. Metal cylinders lined the box, a dozen of them in total. They were nearly a foot long, the same gunmetal grey color as Phan’s rifle. Rhyu picked one up and drove out his own rifle. He placed the cylinder at the top of the rifle and the. Screwed it on to the front with a few hard twists. He handed the weapon to the General.

"Like to give it a try, sir?" he asked.

"I'll let our marksman take the shot," replied the General. He grabbed the rifle and tossed it to Phan, who caught it automatically despite his surprise. He checked the action of the rifle; a single round was chambered. Satisfied, he slapped the action closed and took aim at the furthest target.

"Maybe aim for a closer one," suggested Rhyu.

"No point trying for an easy shot when one like this might save your life," Phan replied, a little annoyed. "Sir."

Rhyu chuckled despite his face straining a bit at the retort. He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest to watch with the others. 

Phan drew the rifle up, squinting down the iron sights at the target. It was about 150 yards away, nothing difficult, but the weapon was unfamiliar to him and he had no idea what to expect from the attachment.

_ Bap! _

The rifle kicked to his shoulder, but instead of a loud bark associated with firing a weapon of that caliber, the sound was a more subdued one, not even as loud as the  _ wuunng _ the crossbows had been making a few moments before.

"Gentlemen," said the General, his face openly showing the impression the test had made. "Here is the plan."

  
  



	6. Remember the Name

Phan let out a nervous breath.

Ahead, the trees broke up and thinned as they approached the farmland surrounding Fort Delson. The farmer who owned this particular plot was friendly to Baron Bradd. He slipped out of the stalks of corn, glanced both ways as if crossing a busy road, then trotted out to the position held by Duke Robert's forces.

"Greetings, my lord," he said to Robert, bowing slightly. Then he nodded to the General and said, "I served with you at the siege of Port Shinoda ten years ago sir. Took my pay and came here to start a family and stay quiet. The bastards up there are ruining that. It's an honor to serve you again, sir."

The General bowed to the man, deeper than any man would have been expected to bow to a Duke or a Baron. The man's eyes widened in surprise. 

"You helped save my home when it was most in peril," said the General, his voice serious and his tone thankful. "Let me return the favor and help save yours. We have a plan, we just need to get to the Alehouse at Gate."

"We have a string of farms you can move through," said the farmer with a nod. "It should get you to the outer edge of Gate Town. From there, I'm afraid you'll be on your own. Are the rest of your men on their way?"

The General glanced back at Phan and the three dozen men arrayed throughout the trees behind him. He smiled and turned back to face the farmer.

"No, this is all of us," he said. The farmer glanced over the General's shoulder skeptically, but nodded.

"If you think you can get it done, then we'll get you to town, sir," he said. "We'll form up, single file, stay close, and follow me."

The group formed up behind their guide. The Duke took point personally, followed by the General, Phan, and the rest of the group. Single filed, he pushed their way into the corn stalks. Phan kept his eyes on the General's back, lest he be the one to break the chain and unravel the whole operation. Picking through a forest or jungle was one thing. But the corn stalks were taller than a man by a head and denser than any trees he'd even seen. The group wound their way through the stalks for what seemed like hours. The day was cloudy, but still muggy. Phan wiped his brow with the back of his tunic sleeve more than once to keep the sweat from stinging his eyes.

Phan almost walked straight into the General and caught himself just inches from doing so as the column ahead stopped. Their guide and the Duke appeared from the stalks to either side of the General.

"This is it," said their guide. "Once you're out of this field, you'll be at the outskirts of the town. It looks like few people are about, but have your men spread out along the field here and stagger them leaving it. Three-dozen armed men appearing outside and they'll lock up the gates tighter than a, well, tighter than you'd like if you want to storm the keep."

"Tight is good," said the General simply. He smiled at the farmer's confused look. "Thank you for the help, Corporal Graves. From the top to the bottom, it won't be forgotten."

If the man was surprised the General remembered his rank and name, he didn't show it. Instead, he stiffened up and saluted, slapping his fist to his heart. He then nodded to the rest and set off down the line, passing the word of their arrival at the edge of the field to every fourth man down the line.

"Time to split up," said the Duke. "I'll take squads Two and Three straight into town and start rustling some feathers. Squad Four will stay inside the stalks here with our weapons in case we need firepower quickly."

"Squad one, Phan, and myself will take the bolthole into the keep," said the General. "With any luck, we'll be in and to the gate before they realize what's hit them."

The Duke signaled for his two squads to form up, and men slowly emerged from the tangle of the corn rows. The Duke sent a few men out at a time, some walking with purpose as if to a morning of work, others with a drunken stumble to lean on the various buildings and fences throughout the town.

The General motioned to Phan and the six men with them to move out. They strode out from the rows of vegetation, with the swagger of a mercenary team looking for some early morning drinks and a bit of trouble. The few citizens venturing out in the morning haze gave them wide berth. Three blocks into town and they found themselves before the door to the tavern, Alehouse at Gate.

"Truly original name," one of the other soldiers mumbled. The men chuckled and even the General allowed a wry smile. The smile disappeared as shouting erupted down the street. Phan followed the General's gaze.

Soldiers from the fort were flooding out of the front gate and taking up defensive positions as more of Duke Roberts men had gathered in the street leading to the keep. A detached part of Phan's mind observed that they wore a mishmash of gear and uniforms, like partisans or mercenaries, not an official garrison or guard. Ranks were sloppy, with some men on the line kneeling while others stood and their armaments were a mix of rifles and crossbows.

One soldier stepped up on a box behind the ranks, enough to gain a vantage point without giving anyone much of an advantage to shoot him. Phan nearly choked when the man turned for a moment to shoot at a few unruly soldiers. Phan knew the man, in fact, he had served with him.

"The captain," Phan said. "I know him."

"Care to elaborate?" asked the General.

"His name is Payj. He's one of Daze's lieutenants," Phan said. "He didn't sail with us when we headed for the Wall. He'd made a few... mistakes. We assumed he was just left here as punishment."

"If Daze has a man running things here, who knows where else he has cells," said the General. "And if he is working with the Empire, taking out the strongest fortress in Arkn is a good way to start an invasion."

Further conversation was interrupted as Roberts' forces grouped up and began chanting.

_ Ten percent luck, _

_ Twenty percent skill,  _

_ Fifteen percent power of will.  _

_ Five percent pleasure,  _

_ Fifty percent pain _ .

Duke Robert stepped to the front of the group and shouted, "One hundred percent reason to remember our name!"

The soldiers arrayed before them bristled. The Bourdoners repeated, now shouting.

TEN PERCENT LUCK,

TWENTY PERCENT SKILL,

FIFTEEN PERCENT POWER OF WILL.

FIVE PERCENT PLEASURE,

FIFTY PERCENT PAIN,

ONE HUNDRED PERCENT REASON TO REMEMBER OUR NAME!

Phan stares at the scene, baffled. 

"It's the battle chant of the Knights of Delson," the General said. "Those men guarding the keep are not Delsonian. This is the distraction, let's go."

They left the street. The Alehouse at Gate was empty, save for a few passed-out drunks and a barkeep who was shining a polished wooden billy club. He looked the group up and down, squinting his dark eyes. His hair was long and hung freely on his shoulders. His skin was a light olive hue. A mischievous smirk was set on his lips. Combined with his thin mustache, it gave him a somewhat villainous look as he regarded the group.

After a somewhat awkward moment of silence, he said, "What would a group of fine Shinodans like yourselves be doing all the way in Delson, carrying war kits."

Several of the soldiers behind Phan shifted uneasily. A few hands strayed toward rifle butts.

"Oh I wouldn't pull a weapon in here," he said. He raised his eyebrows and glanced up. Phan followed his gaze. Two men sat in the rafters of the tavern, completely still. They each held a rifle, aimed straight down at the group. "Repeating models, top of the line straight from Delson Arms. You'll be dead before you can draw your weapons."

For a moment, every froze, save for the choking snore of the drunk across the room.

"You always did like your toys, Daron," said the General."

"I just got them," replied the barkeep. "When one hears that Kenji of House Shinoda is coming to town, it's best to be well equipped."

Then his face broke into a wide grin. He hopped the bar and gave the General a bear hug and a slap on the back. The two sentries slipped down from their positions above and took new positions near the front and back doors. The both nodded to the General.

"Zhavo, Jawn, good to see this idiot hasn't gotten you killed yet," he said. Both men grinned and looked at Daron. He had the good grace to grin even more broadly. He motioned for the group to sit, but the General shook his head.

"We need to get into the keep, Daron. Do you know anything about these men? Numbers? Equipment?"

Daron sighed and nodded. "I expected as much. This lot has been here for weeks. They presented themselves as envoys from Heavy Harbor sent to bolster the defenses. The Baron saw right through them, but they had already had someone on the inside. They've been holding the fort ever since, but they rarely leave. No real idea on numbers, say at least a few hundred. With most of the guard with you at the Wall and up at Hahn's Cross, they barely had a quarter garrison here."

"Shit," said the General. "It is what it is, can you get us inside?"

"I'll do you one better," said Daron after a moment. "Zhavo, get my kit. Jawn, watch our backs, and make sure no one follows. Be ready to fight."

"Why would you volunteer for this?" Phan asked suspiciously. The General shot Phan a confused and warning look, but Daron just chuckled.

"I owe your leader a great deal, more than I can ever repay," he said. "Besides, being a barkeep is horribly boring. Now follow me."

He opened a trap door behind the bar and descended into the darkness. Phan was the last one into the tunnel and as he stepped down to the bottom of the staircase, the door fell and slammed shut above.

"Let's go," said the General.


	7. From The Inside

The bolt hole was narrow and dark. Phan wasn't particularly tall and even he had to stoop to move through the passage. Progress was slow, moreso as the ground began to slowly ramp upwards.

"We've passed the barbican," Zhavo said in front of Phan. "The passage connects to a cellar in the keep's basement. We should hit stairs shortly."

Phan nodded and trudged on, stopping as he went. His back was strained and his neck hurt. Even for someone comfortable with the physical abuse of combat and poor living situations.

Light appeared ahead of him, at first just a small flicker. As he continued up the slope, the tamped dirt gave way to a stone floor and then he found himself in a small room. The rest of the team was arrayed around it. A staircase led. One of the Shinodans held a torch that flickered and flared against the darkness.

"We'll split up," said the General. "Daron and I will take the team to get secure the gate. Phan, you and Zhavo will head to the dungeon. It's likely where they are holding Baron Bradd and anyone else who wouldn't go along with the coup, if they're still alive. Get anyone out and meet us at the gate." 

Before Phan could do much as nod, the General lit a second torch and tossed it to Zhavo. Then he, Daron, and the rest of the team moved up into the darkness of the staircase.

Phan looked at Zhavo and nodded. The man had an unsettlingly intense face. His head was clean shaven. His beard was largely shaved, except for twin locks of braided hair that hung six inches down from his chin. His eyes always seemed to be slightly widened. It reminded Phan of some of the berserkers from the Grey Company, when their battle drugs started to wear off after combat. Without a word, Zhavo headed down a hall to their right. 

Phan followed his guide deeper into the fort. Thoughts of failure were sinking in as he followed the flickering torchlight ahead. The walls of the passage were ancient, the weather stone scuffed from years of men running through the corridors with weapons drawn as they defended the southwestern borders of the Kingdom over the centuries.

"Keep up," Zhavo muttered out of the darkness ahead. "We're almost there."

Phan stayed silent and almost nodded to the darkness. He gripped the hilt of his sword and firmly pulled it out of the hilt an inch. The torch ahead extinguished suddenly and Phan felt a stab of dread that he'd been betrayed. After his eyes adjusted, he saw a dim light ahead of them, a slit of orange against the darkness. They crept up to the light and Phan realized it was coming from behind a heavy door. 

Zhavo glanced back at Phan and placed a hand on the door. Phan nodded. Without waiting another moment, Zhavo slammed his full weight into the door. It swung wide and Zhavo let his momentum carry him forward, rolling and coming up on one knee with two short swords drawn, his eyes wild and ready for blood. Phan raised his sword above his head, legs in a wide stance and ready to slash down at any threat.

"Good of you two to drop in," said a man with his back to Phan and Zhavo. "We were just about to look for a way out of here."

Four other men around the room were quickly putting on weapons and armor salvaged from two other men who lay slumped in the corner, chins on their chests as if they'd passed out from a night of heavy drinking. Judging by their blood-soaked collars, Phan didn't think they were asleep.

"We're looking for the Baron," said Phan. Zhavo just chuckled and shook his head. He stood and sheathed his blades. The man with his back to them spun around and bowed slightly.

"Baron Bradd, the pleasure is mine," he said with a wink and a smile. His hair was a wild mess reigned back by a headband with ear muffs over them. He had a full beard that was neatly trimmed, but still long and shaped into a point a few inches below his chin.

Zhavo reached into his coat. The four soldiers froze, two of them drawing their blades fully as he did so. The Baron shushed them with his hands down and the men lowered their swords.

"Put your swords away, we've got firepower to get out of here," Zhavo said with another semi-maniacal grin. He drew several sidearms out of his coat and tossed them to the Baron and his men. "They've got some modifications to deaden the sound of the gunshot. It'll still be loud, but not totally deafening. We don't have time to stab our way out."

Phan nodded and said to the Baron, "Daron and General Shinoda are already on their way to seize the gate with the rest of the men."

"Kenji came to rescue me, did he?" the Baron said with a laugh. "A good man, if a little over-serious. Then again, we need it. Let's go, I know the quickest way to the throne room."

"Sir, we need to get to the gate," Phan said. He noted that the guards bristled a bit at Phan's lack of a proper address, but the Baron ignored the impropriety.

"The throne room is where they are storing most of their supplies. I had the armor sealed when I realized the coup was started. The throne room will have weapons and we can probably catch a few of them off duty. Either way, we'll come out behind anyone trying to hit Kenji while he opens the gates."

The Baron set off before Phan could argue any counterpoint on the matter, his soldiers following him. Zhavo shrugged and followed them out into the hallway. Phan sighed. He finished attaching the quieter to his rifle, looked around the room once more, then trotted out to catch up with the rest of the men.

Flickering torchlight gave way to full lit chandeliers and natural lighting as they approached the throne room. They'd encountered no resistance on the way there, a fact that made Phan all the more nervous. One of the Baron's men had been sent off to reconnoiter the enemy positions outside and see if the General was in place at the gate. As they approached the entrance to the throne room, he caught up, panting slightly.

"My Lord," he said with a salute. "General Shinoda and his men are holed up in the gatehouse. The mercenaries in the fort have them pinned down and unable to stand long enough to get the gate up."

"Looks like we'll need to prove them a distraction. We'll be coming at them from every side," said the Baron with the grin.

He kicked open the doors and strode into the chamber, rifle raised. His men poured in behind him, Phan and Zhavo covering the rear. Not a single round was fired. Phan stared in surprise. Dozens of men slept on the floor in various states of undress. Their armor lay in piles near each man's pallet, their weapons were racked along the walls. Only a few even had a sword within reach, but the sight of half a dozen armed soldiers with rifles pointed at them caused the few soldiers with a weapon in reach to consider their chances.

"I'll pay every one of you twice as your leader is paying, if you help me take back this keep and hold it," he said, his voice calm, while still commanding.

Most of the men were still waking up, bleary eyed as they focused on the intrusion. One man bolted for his rifle leaning against a pillar near his pallet. Zhavo squeezed off a round and the man dropped. The rifle had barely made a sound, even in the echo chamber of the throne room. Whatever alternatives the other men had been considering they each rose to their feat and gestured with a mercenary salute, closed fist of heart, to the Baron.

"Good," said Bradd. "Now get dressed and get your weapons. I want my keep back."

It took only a few minutes to assemble the soldiers. They were a motley bunch, Phan observed, even by mercenary standards. Any company that got surprised they way they had had to be a cut below the rest in terms of competency, but at the present the only thing the Baron really needed was more rifles at his side. It didn't speak well of whoever was in command of this company that his men would abandon him at first offer with little to no shows of loyalty.

The group stood on the battlement of the keep, watching the courtyard below. The Baron smiled. Two dozen mercenaries had their full focus on the gatehouse, completely oblivious to the threat now at their backs. Past them, the men in the gatehouse could hardly be seen, but for a stray shadow or shape moving across a window. Beyond the gatehouse, Phan could see the Duke's men standing in rough battle lines facing the bulk of the mercenary force. It looked tense even from his vantage point.

A yell went up from the other side of the wall and the whole scene became instant chaos. Cavalry rode in from all directions to converge at the wall behind Duke Roberts men, who turned, now caught between the mercenary infantry and the newly arrived reinforcements. Phan glanced at Zhavo, who shrugged, then at the Baron. He was smiling.

* * *

Phan has thought the battle would be swift, one way or another. As it happened, there was no battle. The cavalry trumpets had let out a call that sent the mercenaries inside the fort into a frenzy. Those outside the gate broke, some scrambling back for the gate in vain; the General and his team held the gatehouse and there was no escape to shelter for those outside. Most of the mercenaries realized this right away. They threw their weapons down in disgust. 

Those in the courtyard quickly realized what had happened. The sight of Baron Bradd and the others behind them only hastened their surrender.

As Duke Roberts' men rounded up the surrendering mercenaries, Phan followed Zhavo and Baron Bradd out the gates. The General and Duke Robert stood in discussion with Tak, Rhyu, and a third man that Phan didn't recognize.

"Robert, Kenji, it's good to see you," Baron Bradd said, embracing both men in a fierce hug. To Tak and Rhyu he said, "My compliments on taking back my keep, gentlemen."

"Check on that rep, m'lord," said Rhyu with a nod.

"Yup, second to none," said Tak with a bow.

The third man stiffened and saluted the Baron formally. The Baron returned his salute, then took his hand and shook it firmly.

"My thanks to you, Matthew," he said. "Without your men, well, I can't say we'd have fared so well."

"I don't believe we've been acquainted," Duke Robert said to the man named Matthew.

"Of course, my apologies," said Baron Bradd. "This is Matthew, Earl of Blackbear. He guards the northern edge of the barony."

"And fields one of the best cavalry units in the known world," said the General with a tone of genuine respect.

"The best, General," Earl Matthew said, with a grin and a nod of thanks.

"We've much to discuss," said the General suddenly, breaking up the smiles and congratulations. "We've been delayed longer than I like and you all need to be informed of the stakes."

"No rest for the wicked," Bradd said with a smile, as he turned and waved for the rest to follow him into the keep.

  
  



	8. Iridescent

Phan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A refreshing breeze cooled his skin. The sun beat down on the trio of ships that sailed up the Iridescent River. The day was cloudless and warm and most of the soldiers were on deck with minimal armor, taking the opportunity to relax at least a little while they could.

The decision had been unanimous and the discussions short. After filling the Baron in on the events at the Wall and Daze's betrayal, Bradd had ordered the Earl of Blackbear to take over as regent of the Keep at Fort Delson. They had departed two days later, leaving behind a few injured soldiers, but acquiring a small contingent of Delsonian Pathfinders that accompanied the Baron. Combined with the men who had originally started with Phan and the General, along with - group of Robert's force, they now numbered a full thirty armed soldiers.

A shadow appeared over Phan's shoulder. He swiveled his head to see Duke Robert standing over him, watching the shore.

"Are you worried we are exposed?" Phan asked. He had grown accustomed to the leadership dropping titles when not in formal situations. It still felt a little strange, but Phan went along with it. What was he going to do, ignore a Duke?

"No, these lands are still part of the barony," Robert said. "We should be relatively safe until we reach Hahn's Cross."

"What's At Hahn's Cross?" asked Phan.

"Not what. Who," said the Duke. "A magician, if you can believe that. An old friend of Kenji's."

As if summoned by his name, the General appeared from his quarters. He wore no shirt or shoes, just his pants, his bare feet slapping the wooden deck rhythmically. He stopped in a free area of the deck, then began a beautiful and strange series of movements, as if he were fighting an invisible opponent in slow motion.

"It's called the Ninth Figure," Robert said. "It's a martial art. The name comes from the idea of the four classic martial combat figures; fist, foot, sword, and shield. Each of these is employed both alone and as a group. The Ninth Figure unites them, the mind, using tactics and strategy as a weapon as well as any sword or rifle."

Phan didn't reply, mesmerized by the General's weaving motions.

"The General is descended from the first fighting people who came to these shores from the Empire, the Issei. They came shepherding those who faced persecution in the Empire. The Issei protected them, gave them a chance at a peaceful life. Many have forgotten that, but Kenji takes it seriously," Robert said. "Very seriously."

"How did you meet the General?" Phan asked, suddenly curious.

"We grew up together," the Duke said. "Our fathers stood at the Council of Arkn together, nobles who sought to reunite the city states of the old kingdom again. Kenji and I spent years together, along with Baron Brand for a good part. We served together in the Legion, defending the Wall for almost a decade."

The Legion was a legendary unit. Phan had never faced them in the field, but some of the veteran mercenaries had and they'd only horror stories to recount. The Legion served as a united force from Bourdon, Port Shinoda, Fort Delson, and the defenders of the Wall. Some said they were the finest military force in the world, but they'd been disbanded after the last Council of Arkn descended into chaos. The fathers of both the Duke and the General had been killed in that council and had led to the dissolution of the few tenuous alliances in Arkn. Phan realized that was likely what had led the Empire to finally muster the drive to invade. Without the Council or Arkn, without the allied forces of the free cities of the old kingdom, no one stood a chance.

The ships shifted as the river curved, swinging around into a widening the river. Phan stood, feeling the ship speed up. He bent his knees to compensate for the movement. The ships were sailing by pole, with soldiers on each side of each craft dragging the ship upstream, against the current. Sails on the masts helped push the ships faster, with the stronger northerly wind helping them along.

"Take me down to the river bend. Take my down to the fighting end," said Duke Robert. He closed his eyes and looked up to the sky. "Wash the poison from off my skin. Show me how to be whole again."

"What's that?" asked Phan.

"An old poem, about the trials of war and healing," replied the Duke, as he continued the recitation. "Fly me up on a silver wing, past the dark where the silence rings. Warm me up in the nova’s glow, then drop me down to the dream below. Legend has it the words are a map to the Glass Castle and unlimited treasure, if you can believe that."

The Duke patted Phan on the arm and said, "Get some rest. We'll be at Hahn's Cross soon. It may be a long time before we can relax like this."

He left Phan, how turned to watch the shore roll by, green trees and grass waving in the wind. Phan settled back down and lay against the gunwale of the ship. He closed his eyes, finding the poem familiar, as if he'd heard it before.

"Nothing else I need to be," he whispered absently to himself as he settled back into sleep.

  
  



	9. Burn It Down

The ships arrived in Hahn's Crossing the next day. Phan thought that the town was accurately named; it was built across a bridge that spanned a relatively narrow section of the Iridescent River, with walls and outer areas on either end of the bridge. The ships tied up mid-span, on a dock that jutted out from the western pylon of the bridge.

Dockhands set about lashing the ships to the dock as gangways were run out. The soldiers disembarked, Phan walking behind the General and Duke Robert. Baron Bradd was on the second ship. The Duke's men, Tak and Rhyu, led the soldiers from the third ship. They congregated at the foot of a broad stairway that led up to the main bridge, within earshot of the leaders.

"We only stay here long enough to find supplies, horses, and a few recruits that we need to pick up. We'll go to the Dragonfly, a tavern on the eastern span of the bridge. Eat and rest, we move at dawn," said the General. 

He nodded for Phan to follow. The General, Phan, and two other soldiers left the rest of the group, who slipped into the stream of people traversing the bridge. Phan followed the General closely in the mass of people. They pushed north, across the bridge. It was the largest bridge Phan had ever seen. The thoroughfare they followed was at least fifty yards wide, not including the buildings that towered above them like the walls of a manmade canyon.

"Where are we going?" Phan asked over the din of the crowded streets.

"We need to meet an old friend," said the General. "He's an important person in this town, and we need his help recruiting additional forces for the fight to come."

They ducked under an awning and off the street. They wove through narrow corridors between buildings and Phan was certain he would be helpless to navigate the warren alone. The General strode purposefully, moving among the crowds as if he could pass right through them. Phan tried to get his attention to slow down, but his voice was lost in the echo of the masses. 

And then suddenly he found himself nearly barreling into the older soldier. The General glanced over his shoulder with a grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"We're here," he said simply. "Follow me."

They entered a small tavern. Phan noted the sign above the door as they entered,  _ The Agoura _ . The interior was murky and a thick haze hung in the air. A few patrons sipped ales or mopped up stew with bread. Many of them nodded politely to the General, evidently recognizing him. Phan followed him through the room to a door at the far end of the room from where they had entered. The General knocked on the door in a rapid pattern that Phan could only assume was a code. He continued to take in the sights of the room, looking for exits if things got hairy.

Most of the occupants were unremarkable, mercenaries or dockhands. One man stuck out, though it seemed he desperately was trying not to. He was a thin man, sitting alone in the corner of the room opposite Phan. A hood was pulled down over his face, as he leaned back in his chair, appearing to clean his nails with a knife. Despite seeming to have the air of taking his ease, the man was tense, one foot firmly planted on the ground, his back to the wall so as to see the whole room. 

This was a man ready for a fight. Further inspection of the stranger was interrupted but mumbling on the part of the General and someone on the other side of the portal. The heavy door creaked and swung open and the General practically hauled Phan in after him. The door slammed shut behind them.

A man sat behind a wide table. Scrolls lay in tatter piles around him, stacks of tomes and boxes lined with parchment were scattered around the room. The man looked up at the General and smiled. He rose and the two greeted with a bear hug only shared by old friends. The General turned and motioned for Phan to approach.

"Phan, I'd like to introduce Mr. Hahn," he said with a grin.

"Please, Kenji," said Mr. Hahn. "You can call me Joh."

"This is Phan," said the General and Phan shook Joh's hand. A strange energy seemed to flow off the man's palm. The hairs on Phan's arm stood up, as if he'd been struck by a cold wind.

"Power in this one," Joh said. "A good choice."

"Choice?" Phan asked, confused.

"Kenji might like to believe fate does not choose us, but he is a simple soldier," said Joh. "I know better. Also, there is someone else we need to get and then we need to be on our way, quickly."

"Wait, were you expecting us?" Phan asked, still baffled by the entire exchange.

"Oh yes, as soon as I got Kenji's, er, the General's letter I began preparations," he replied. "It is fortunate our other companion wandered into the Crossing yesterday. Finding him should prove much easier."

Phan looked at the General, but the older soldier waved it off, as if explaining Joh was more trouble than it was worth. Phan shrugged. Joh gathered several pieces of parchment and stuffed them into a bag.

"Come," he said, brushing past Phan and the General. "We should get your men and leave with haste. I've already sent messengers out to find them. They will meet us at the western end of the bridge. 

Joh pushed the door open and dodged right. A crossbow bolt snapped through the space he had just occupied. It buzzed past Phan's face like a giant hornet and slammed into the wall, burying itself deep in the wood. The entire room was in chaos.

Soldiers in uniform armor fought with patrons. They wore leather cuirasses, died black and emblazoned with a red X from shoulder to waist.

Many had swords out, though they seemed more intent on getting to the man Phan had seen sitting in the corner. He was scrambling up the bannister that led to the second level. 

His hood had fallen down and Phan finally got a good look at the man. He had an angular face, his chin seeming to end in almost a point. His hair was a bright blonde and seemed haphazardly arranged into points to match his chin, like bright thorns.

"That's the man we need, Kenji," Joh shouted, pointing at the climber. "You get him, I'll take care of our friend here."

To the room, Joh shouted, "Throw down your weapons and drop to the floor if you would like to keep your lives."

Evidently the patrons and a majority of the mercenaries in the room both believed Joh and seemed to know what was coming. A dozen men dropped to the floor, pulling chairs and tables over to crest barriers between themselves and Joh.

Joh waved his hands in front of his body, his fingers bent at strange angles, his hands moving in circles like he was spinning two invisible wheels. Phan felt the familiar, strange energy gather in the air. Then Joh pulled back both arms and violently swung them forward into a clap. Fire erupted from his fingers, coursing out in winding trails. Every man standing was pierced by the fire and another dozen fell to the floor, screaming. 

Then the General was beside Phan and Joh, the strange man now slung unconscious over the General's shoulder. He glanced around the room. 

"Ash to ash, dust to dust," he murmured. "Let's go."

They exited the tavern, stepping over the bodies as they went. Outside, the scene was even more chaotic. More of the same soldiers with the red X armor were locked in combat with the town watch, easily overpowering them too.

"This way," Joh said. He led them away through the narrow streets.

"Who are they?" Phan asked as they dashed down the quickly emptying streets.

"Xero Company," said the General. "They are led by a man I once serviced with named Kayul. They're a kill squad hired to take down targets without mercy. If they are here, we are in even deeper trouble than we had thought."

"They are here for this one," Joh said, pointing to the still unconscious man over the General's shoulder. "But we need him alive for the coming fight."

They rounded a corner onto the main boulevard to find Duke Robert, Baron Bradd, and the rest of the contingent locked in hand to hand combat with more soldiers from Xero Company. Joh summoned energy to him again, this time sending out a blast of icy air that seemed to only affect the enemy. 

"No time to put them down, we leave now," said the General to the others. "They'll be out of action for a while. "Let's go."

They reached a massive gate, with a sign that read EASTWATCH. A group of horses, provisioned with supplies, stood waiting with grooms. Joh spoke quickly with them, shook hands, and waved them off.

"Mount up," shouted the General. "We ride north. With any luck we can ford the river to the north and get around them." 

He tied the limp stranger to a saddle. Phan vaulted onto his horse and the column quickly formed up at a gallop. Phan chanced a glance back at Hahn's Crossing. The town was now ablaze, flames leaping into the air. The fire quickly shrank into the distance. Phan looked ahead.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

  
  



	10. No Roads Left

An arrow thunked into the ground inches in front of the General's foot. He grimaced, though not at the near miss. They'd reached the ford north of Hahn's Crossing, only to find a separate group of Xero Company waiting for them across the river. They were a smaller force, but they held the dry ground.

"Not very sporting," grumbled the General. "Phan, would you mind discouraging them from shooting at me?"

Phan raised his rifle. He squeezed the trigger and the weapon bucked against his shoulder. The archer across the river dropped, his companions diving for cover. Rifles against bows wasn't exactly a fair fight and none of them seemed inclined to recover the dead man's weapon.

"One minute you're on top, the next you're not," the General said, still gazing across the river. 

"We can take them," Phan said, his rifle still trained on the soldiers covering across the river.

"Kayul and the rest aren't far behind, Kenji," Joh said, stopping to stand next to the General. "We should take the pass."

"Mydas Ember," the General said, turning to look north. 

Phan followed his commander's gaze, his rifle still raised. The great mountain of Mydas Ember was a long-dormant volcano. The slopes of its adjacent hills and mountains had been mined a century earlier for gold, but the mining camps and towns had long since fallen into disrepair and been abandoned. The pass through the mountains tracked across the slopes of the volcano, eventually leading down into the northern valleys and then over the foothills west to the Forest of the Burning Skies. A separate trailer led south, a pilgrim trail to the shrine known as the Remembrance of Names.

"We've got no other choice, Kenji," Duke Robert said. "The rear scouts report that Xero Company has formed up and is leaving the Cross. They'll be here by nightfall."

The General nodded. "We take the trail to Mydas Ember. Mount up."

"I ordered a rappuccino, where's my fucking rappuccino," said the angular faced man they had abducted from Hahn's Crossing, his voice groggy and disoriented.

_ Rescued _ , Phan corrected himself quietly. The man would have been left for dead among the burning bones of the city if the General hadn't conked him over the head and brought him along.

"Who are you?" the man asked, suddenly aware he was not in a tavern and that he was surrounded by soldiers. "Where are we?"

"We're friends," Hahn said. "And you're alive. As to where we are, take a look."

He waved to the mountain above. The angular man rose, scratching his chin. His clothes were indiscreet, a hooded brown robe and dark trousers. The only thing of remark about him, aside from his brilliant hair, were the tattoos running up from his wrists along his forearms, strange flames of green and orange.

The man stepped away from the group, absorbing the news. "I need a little room to breathe."

The General nodded and said, "Phan, bring up the rear. Make sure our guest stays with the group."

"Yes, sir," Phan said. To the newcomer he asked, "What's your name?"

"Chaz," the man said. "Why am I here?"

"The wizard said we needed to bring you along," Phan said, nodding his chin toward where Hahn and the General were mounting up. "The rest of it is above my pay grade."

"What if I don't want to come?" Chaz asked.

"I somehow think they'll figure out a way to make you," Phan said. He waved for Chaz to follow the group of soldiers lining up for march. "After you."

They set off up the trail leading to Mydas Ember's summit. The march quickly slowed into a hike as they pushed further up from foothills to mountainous terrain. Phan turned occasionally to sight the enemy down in the valley. After an hour of marching, his view was obscured by fog, so he settled for focusing on the march.

The terrain was rough, but the scenery was beautiful. Greens and browns and oranges and golds shown from the leaves of the trees to either side of the path. The moons sat in the sky of the dark night. They provided ample light and gave the woods an otherworldly feel, almost a glow or shine that seemed unnaturally beautiful.

"Gonna run away, gonna run away," Chaz mumbled ahead of Phan.

Phan grinned. The newest member of the party seemed less than enthused at being forced along, though he'd proven to be able to bear himself along the path with little trouble.

"What, and not even say goodbye?" Phan said with a half-grunt-half-chuckle. 

Chaz tossed a glare over his shoulder, but Phan thought he saw a small grin on the man's face. 

"Why do you think we brought him along?"

Phan glanced to his side to find the Wizard had dropped back, now walking along in his robes as easily as if he were strolling down a promenade in the city that bore his name. Hahn was an interesting man, Phan had decided, even leaving aside his powers. He was built lean and his eyes had an intensity Phan found both unnerving and curious.

"I'm not sure," Phan admitted. "Maybe he knows something, or someone, that might prove useful."

"The General was right to put his faith in you, Phan," Hahn said. "That's a rare thing, by the way. The General is a s fine a judge of character as anyone I've met. Kenji is a man of many facets and he is generally about as trusting as he is short sighted, which is to say not very. We're all here for a reason, Phan, even you, even Chaz."

"I'm just here until you let me go," Chaz said over his shoulder. He shivered.

"You dislike the march, I take it?" Hahn said.

"Aside from being taken captive, no, not really," Chaz replied. "I don't like being out at night. It feels like the darkness holds me so tightly."

"At least until the sun rises up," Phan said. Chaz turned at this and nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he said. "Something like that."

"I'm not a big fan of marching at night either," Phan said.

"We're here," Hahn said, suddenly breaking up the conversation, his voice edged with tension. He ran ahead of the other two, weaving and ducking through the trail of soldiers.

Phan and Chaz looked at one another, then moved faster to catch up with the rest of the party. Phan chanced one last look behind himself. He caught a shout in his throat. A line of torches bobbed along up the hillside toward them. The lights burned dimly through the fog, but they moved quickly.

"General," he shouted, not too loudly. "We've got a problem."

  
  



	11. Sharp Edges

"Form a line, form a line, make ready for contact with the enemy," shouted the General.

Men dashed to take their positions. Chaos swirled around Phan as he retreated behind the line. He found a small outcropping of rock set slightly above the battle formation and hauled himself up, setting his rifle against the stone to steady it.

"Chaz, stay behind Phan and don't leave his side," shouted the General. "Joh, we may need some more of that stuff you pulled out at the Crossing before this is over."

Joh didn't reply. He was focusing his power, arms outstretched, hands bent at strange angles as he manipulated the air in front of his body, hands flashing out in circular motions. Arcane energy crackled around him like lighting. A chill ran down Phan's spine, but it was a good one. 

Chaz slid into a spot behind Phan, watching over his shoulder. "The General really earns his loyalty, huh?"

"He is the best," said Phan. "The mercenaries coming for us have traveled far and tried so hard to catch us. In the end, it doesn't even matter."

"Soldiers of Arkn," shouted the General to the assembled soldiers. "The enemies of our homes ride here now. They will test our will, test our heart. They outnumber us three-to-one, but let me tell you how those odds will stack up. They fight for money, you fight for your homes, your families, the very freedom of the lands of Arkn. Watch each other, and we will see this through to victory."

The soldiers cheered. The front rank shouted a battle cry and leveled spears, pointing out a foot from the wall of shields they held in their off hands. Behind them, a second rank drew rifles, the riflemen staggered to shoot between the phalanx wall. It was an unorthodox formation.

"The thing about the General," Phan said to Chaz. "He's a pretty smart tactician. You have to learn to respect him, because you really can't stop him. The pikes will hold the horses, the shields will hold the men, and the guns will silence both."

As if to illustrate the point, the first contingent of enemy cavalry crested the rise. The horse-bound soldiers were ragged and didn't bear the mark of Xero company on their breastplates. Their gear was mismatched and poorly maintained. They barely paused before charging, a haphazard formation spreading them out. Maybe they didn't see the formation, or expected the soldiers to break. 

The soldiers didn't break.

The line of riders died to the man, cut down by rifle fire. The two who made it to the wall of shields fell as their horses were impaled on the phalanx's spears.

"Like that?" asked Chaz.

"Like that," said Phan. "But those weren't really Xeros. Some low-rent mercenaries they're using to test us out. Poor bastards."

They watched as the rest of Xero Company arrived. The General was right. There were hundreds of soldiers. A core of a few dozen cavalry were joined shortly by ranks of footmen, bristling with blades and carrying a wide assortment of rifles, bows, and crossbows. Phan even thought he saw a few hatchets and throwing knives on some of the enemy soldiers' belts. A motley group, but no less deadly for it.

One of the horsemen rode out aheads of the others. He wore no helm or even hat. He was unremarkable, a face you might see anywhere and remember nowhere. The kind of man who could blend into any crowd. 

Those kinds of men were dangerous.

The General rode out beyond the lines. The two stopped a dozen yards from one another in the no-man's-land.

"Kyul," said the General.

"Kenji," grunted leader of Xero Company. "We've got you outmatched. We can trail you for days, until you run out of food or bullets, or both. Surrender and I'll let your men leave. You, Lords Delson and Bordon, the Magician, your little protege."

"And what do you get out of that?" scoffed the General.

"Him," said Kyul, pointing at Chaz.

Phan felt as much as saw Chaz flinch at the gesture. He glanced back to see a look of confusion on the other man's face. Not fear, just plain confusion.

"No," said Joh. "You can leave with your lives, mercenary. Consider that our gift to you."

"So be it," said Kyul. "You can't protect everyone, Kenji."

The mercenary leader turned and returned behind his lines. The General paused a moment, then stood in his stirrups and shouted, "Careful what you shoot!"

"Because you might hit what you aim for!" his men shouted.

"Careful what you shoot!"

"Because you might hit what you aim for!"

The battle cries of the Shinodan and Bordonian soldiers rang across the field. 

The soldiers of Xero company shouted back slamming swords and spears against shields, a rhythmic sound that almost complemented the battle cries from the line of soldiers. Phan flicked up the covering on his scope and took aim at one of the commanders on the left. He glanced up at the General, who nodded once. Somehow, the man knew Phan's plan.

_ BAM! _

One shot broke both sets of battle cries. The Xero Company commander on the left flank toppled off his horse, dead before his body hit the hard rock at his horse's feet. Phan swiveled, paused, and fired.

_ BAM! _

The officer on the right flank joined his counterpart. Xero Company tightened up, the flanks no longer wishing to be exposed to sniper fire. Officers dismounted, not wishing to become Phan's next unknowing target. Kyul remained in his saddle, sneering at the General and his soldiers.

"Time to make you mind up," shouted the General. "You're not in the firing squad, you're in the lineup. Open fire!"

The Shinodan rifle line let loose a blast. The front rank of Xero Company crumbled as bullets tore through the lightly armored infantry. Phan dropped another commander he'd been tracking through the crowd. 

The Shinodans reloaded and fired again. Another rank crumbled. To their credit, Xero Company didn't wait for a third volley. They let loose a blood curdling collective shout and charged the line. The General cantered back, the shield wall opening just enough to admit him and his horse, before it closed back up.

"Second Rank, spears!" shouted Duke Robert.

Rifles were handed back and a second rank of spears lanced out from the shield wall. The bristling blockade waited for the oncoming horde. Phan picked off soldiers as best he could, but now his line of sight was blocked by Shinodan Phalanx.

"We don't have time for this."

Phan glanced to his right. Joh had gathered his powers. Blue energy danced around his wrists and hands. He threw both hands above head, then slapped his palms together. Blue fire spewed out in all directions. It passed harmlessly over the Shinodan and Bordonians. The first four ranks of charging mercenaries burst into flames, falling to the ground, writhing.

But not burning.

"Halt and return to your lines and you will not be burned," Joh shouted. "If you think it hurts now, I promise you it will be much worse. Recall them, Kyul, or watch them burn until there's nothing but your gold chain."

"Gold chain?" asked Chaz.

"The mark of a member of Xero Company," Phan said. "They wear them around their necks and never remove them. They believe it represents the toll they pay the Gatekeeper in the afterlife. So they say, at least."

The charge slid to a halt, the next mercenaries not wishing to join their writhing comrades in pain on the ground. Kyul strode to the fore of his cavalry.

"Ash to ash, dust to dust," growled, glaring at his quarry. "Fall back, let them go. They can't stay in the shadow of Mydas Ember forever. See you around, Kenji."

Joh dropped his arms and the blue flames ceased. The mercenaries scrambled away, fleeing after the cavalry who were already cantering down the path toward the smoking ruins of Hahn's Cross in the distance.

"Now what?" Chaz asked as the General stopped beside him and Phan. 

The General pulled a spyglass from his belt and peered through it into the mountains beyond.

"Because I'm only a crack, in a castle of glass," he muttered quietly.

"Hardly anything there for you to see," said Joh, stopping next to them. "We need him, Kenji. It's a two day march to the castle."

"Let's go, before Kyul decides he'd like to test his chances against our rear guard."

  
  



	12. Castle of Glass

"Take me down to the river bend. Take me down to the fighting end. Wash the poison from off my skin. Show me how to be whole again."

The General murmured the poem beside Phan. They'd stopped at the base of the mountain pass, the rocky outcropping slowly giving way to green grass growing from jet-black soil. The valley stretched out before them, flat and green and refreshing.

"What is that, sir?" Phan asked.

"It's a poem of Old Arkn," said Chaz to Phan's other side. "Supposedly it contains clues to find boundless treasure, ultimate power, or endless youth, depending on the legend you hear. I've sung it a handful of times, it doesn't pay that well in this part of the world. As I recall, it usually fetches me a fair price in Port Shinoda."

"Fly me up on a silver wing. Past the black where the sirens sing. Warm me up in a nova's glow, and drop me down to the dream below."

Joh finished the second verse as he stepped up beside the General.

"It's not a legend," he said. "The clues are real, you just have to know where to look for them."

"The river bend was the ford where we turned up the mountain pass," said the General. "The silver wing was the smaller range we crossed, which runs off Mydas Ember and is known for its ancient silver deposits."

Joh kicked the dark soil, and nodded at the ground. "This volcanic soil, the black. Listen."

The group ceased conversation. A low whistle and moan filled the air.

"The peaks and valleys channel the wind," said Duke Robert. "This area is known in Old Arkn as the Valley of the Sirens."

"And the Nova's Glow?" Phan asked.

"Ah, well, that one's the real trick and usually the part people miss," said Joh. "Stand back." 

He walked forward from the group, hands flashing out in their intricate, circular motions. The hairs on Phan's neck stood straight up as energy crackled in the air. Joh stopped ten yards ahead of the group. His hand motions became more wild, almost erratic, but tracing the air in a rhythm.

"The nights goes on, waiting for a light that never comes," he shouted. "We chase the sun, waiting for a light that never comes."

He clapped his hands above his head. White light erupted from his hands, bathing the valley in a blinding flash that somehow didn't hurt Phan's eyes. The murmuring moan of the wind grew high and higher into something closer to a shriek. Then the light flashed and receded.

Phan starred, hardly aware of his jaw hanging open.

"The night gets darkest right before dawn," said a man standing before them. 

He wore a simple white robe, with a grey shawl wrapped around his shoulders. One hand held a long ornate staff with strange runes scrawled across it, one end planted in the ground. His head was clean shaven, his beard cut into a short, fiery red goatee. Calm, gentle eyes regard the group of soldiers.

"What can't kill you makes you more strong," Joh said, bowing to the newcomer.

Phan suddenly realized the valley around them had changed. Still green and full of life, it was now dominated by a single tower, rising more than a dozen stories into the sky. It looked as if it were made of ice or maybe...

"The Castle of Glass is real?" Chaz asked, equally slack-jawed.

"Kenji, Joh," said the newcomer. "It's been a long time."

"Master Phoenix," said the General.

"Call me Dav, Kenji," he said. "None of that 'Master' business among friends. Speaking of, who are yours you've brought?"

Introductions were made. When they reached Chaz, Dav cocked an eyebrow at Joh.

"Is he the one, Joh?" 

"I think so," Joh said. "He has the power, I just don't know how strong it actually is."

"May I?" asked the Phoenix. He motioned toward the edge of the valley, a hundred or so yards from where they had stopped. "Kenji, kindly ask you people to retreat over there."

The General nodded. The soldiers trotted away, leaving Phan, the General, Duke Robert, Baron Bradd, Joh, Chaz, and their new old friend.

"Stand here," he said to Chaz, motioning for the other man to step forward. "Joh, if you'd be so kind to protect the others."

"Protect, what?" Chaz said, looking like he might run. "What are you doing?"

"Focus your power, bard," said Dav.

He reached back and punched an open palm straight at Chaz's chest. The bard staggered back, glancing down wide-eyed at his chest. A glowing orb of light pulsed, floating partially out of his chest.

"Focus your power," Dav said.

He pumped a second strike forward. The sphere grew brighter.

"Stop," Chaz said. "I don't know what you think I can do, but I can't."

"Focus."

"Stop."

"Focus."

"No!"

"FOCUS!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Chaz shouted, throw his hands wide open. A shockwave buffeted Phan and the others, even through Joh's protective incantation. Phan glanced back to see the rest of the soldiers knocked from their feet, falling into heaps of dazed bodies. He glanced back to Chaz and gasped. The poet's skin glowed, a faint golden hue that emanated off him like a low flame.

"The Nova's Glow," said Joh, his eyes wide in wonder.

"He's the one," said Dav, panting slightly. 

"I'm the wha-" Chaz started. He stopped as he stared at golden energy rippling over his skin. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything," said the Phoenix. "Other than push you to unlock your power. You can control that, eventually. And you'll need to, for what's ahead."

"Kenji, Joh," he said. "We need to get to Wakefield. I've had some worrying reports from Duke Markus and we'll need his soldiers for the battle to come."

"How does he know?" Phan stammered.

"Why am I glowing?" Chaz shouted.

"We're one step closer to the edge, Kenji," said Dav. "This is no time to take a break."

"Mount up," shouted the General. "We ride for Wakefield!"

"Guys?" Chaz shouted, still aglow. "Joh? Phan? Anyone going to help?"

Then the glow receded and Chaz staggered. Phan caught him, as the soldiers gathered their gear, hauling one another to their feet, their leaders already sending out scouts and heading north.

"What the hell, man?" Chaz said, glaring after the others. Joh glanced over his shoulder and smiled at them.

"I don't know," Phan said. "But I think you're a very important person, Chaz, whether or not you know it."

  
  



	13. One Step Closer

"I cannot take this anymore," said Chaz. "I'm saying everything I said before. All these words make no sense."

"Keep practicing," said Joh, walking beside him. 

Phan watched the exchange. Chaz has been getting lessons on focusing his power from Joh and the Phoenix, who took turns explaining the nature of magic to the rogue. He seemed skeptical of the whole thing, but the events outside the Castle of Glass had at least given him a glimpse at the power within him.

They'd traveled out of the valley, leaving Mydas Ember's looming presence in the distance as they moved north and west, skirting the lowlands where Xero Company were likely looking for another intercept point.

"Where are we going, sir?" Phan asked as the General dropped back to inspect the line.

"Wakefield," he relied. "It's a small independent duchy in the north of the Arkn, another. You met Duke Markus, I believe. Another few days should see us there safely."

He'd met the duke during the defense of the Wall. It was only weeks past, but it seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Duke Robert joined them.

"We need to hunt, Kenji," he said. They'd dropped the pretenses of formality around Phan. Whatever his official rank, he had been welcomed into the group of leaders by virtue of his relationship to the General. "We can't keep up three days' forced march on hard tack and dried fruit."

"I know we haven't been going long today, but I think the duke is right, sir," said Phan to the General. "I'll lead the hunting party, sir."

"Very well," said the General. He clearly didn't want to stop, but knew Robert and Phan were right. "Take Bradd and two soldiers with you, Phan."

"I'd like to go, too," said the Phoenix, the monk suddenly next to them as if he'd joined the conversation and simply been standing by for his turn to speak.

"Go, be fast, but safe," said the General, turning and shouting orders for a halt. 

"I'm coming too," said Chaz, jogging over. Joh shouted something after him, but Chaz waved him off. "I need a break from all that."

"Let's go," said Phan, a surge of authority in his voice that surprised even him. "If we're lucky we can down enough game to feed most of the company well until we reach Wakefield."

Phan, Chaz, Baron Bradd, the Phoenix, and two Shinodan soldiers split off and picked their way off the trail. The land in this part of the northern mountains was still heavily forested and they'd seen a fair amount of game. Phan slid his mid-range scope onto his rifle, and glanced at the rest of the group. The Shinodans bore swords and light crossbows, the monk carried only his staff, Chaz had his long knife, and Baron Bradd...

"Is that an axe?" asked Phan.

"I'm an axe man, so?" said Bradd with a smile. "I've got my tomahawks too.

"That should be fun to hunt with," Phan replied.

"Just wait, you'll see," Bradd said with a grin.

Walking through the woods was nice. Phan savored the shade of the canopy and the cool breeze. Chaz walked beside him, whispering to himself.

“Is that a new poem?” Phan asked his new friend. 

“Yeah,” said Chaz with a grin. “Been working on it since we left Hahn’s Cross.”

“Share it with us, Chaz,” said the Phoenix from behind them.

“It’s nothing much, just a verse,” said Chaz sheepishly.

“Come on, let’s hear it,” said Bradd. “Not like we’re seeing much game, as it is, so I doubt you’ll scare them off with some poetry.”

Phan cocked his head and listened. The birds had gone quiet and he realized they hadn’t seen any sign of game, despite seeing a bountiful amount earlier in the march.

“I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night,” began Chaz, his voice quiet but clear. “Shining with the light from the sun. But the sun doesn’t give its light to the moon assuming the moon will one day owe it one.”

“Beautiful,” said the Phoenix.

“Yeah, just working on new material,” Chaz said. “I usually write alone and sing to myself before I let anyone hear anything. That’s the first time I’ve said it all out loud.”

“I’d love to discuss your writing style, but we’ve got company ,” said Bradd. 

He stepped past Phan and Chaz and whipped one arm forward. A tomahawk leapt forward, spinning end over end. It thunked a second later into the forehead of a man who broke through the brush at full sprint. The force of the impact sent him toppling backwards, collapsing in a dead, bloody heap at their feet.

Shouts filled the woods as more men appeared from the trees.

“They’re coming at us from every side,” shouted the Phoenix. “Chaz, now might be a good time to practice some of those spells Joh’s been teaching you.”

Phan raised his rifle and fired. Another charging man fell a dozen yards away. An arrow whipped past his head, close enough for him to feel the feathers scratch his face.

“They’ve got archers,” he shouted, diving to the earth. He sighted down the scope and found the man who’d fired the arrow. He pulled the trigger and the archer dropped out of sight behind a tree. Dead or hiding, at least he wasn’t shooting arrows at them.

More men poured out of the woods. One of the Shinodans went down with an arrow to the shoulder. The Phoenix dashed over to minister to the wounded man while his comrade felled another attacker with his crossbow. He dropped the ranged weapon and drew his katana, waiting for the closing ring of attackers.

A brief part of Phan’s mind recognized that these men weren’t Xero Company. In fact, they wore no matching uniform or even an armband to denote a mercenary company. 

“They’re bandits, Chaz,” he said, glancing up at his friend, standing bewildered at the advancing enemy fighters. “They’re going to kill us and strip our bodies and leave us for the wolves. If you can do something, do it now!”

Chaz looked at Phan, fear in his eyes. Then the fear slowly transformed into determination. Chaz nodded and closed his eyes. He held his hands up to his forehead, as if he had a headache he was trying to stave off. Golden flames erupted from his wrists. He opened his eyes and they glowed with the same golden fire.

“And the shadows of the day, embrace the world in grey,” he whispered.

The sunny sky that had been above them darkened, grey clouds appeared out of nowhere.

“And the shadows of the day, embrace the world in grey,” he said, louder, holding his hands out wider.

Thunder rumbled overhead and the charging bandits slowed their approach, weapons held up cautiously.

“And the shadows of the day, embrace the world in grey!” Chaz shouted.

Lightning erupted from the clouds and struck the nearest bandit. He screamed, frozen in a white flash, and then vanished, a puff of ash the only thing left of him. His companions froze, their eyes wide.

“And the shadows of the day, embrace the world in grey!” Chaz screamed.

More lightning erupted from the clouds and three more bandits disappeared in flashes of agony. That was all it took. The rest of the men broke and ran, some throwing weapons down at the arcane onslaught.

“And the shadows of the day, embrace the world in grey!” Chaz screamed again. Bolts shattered trees all around them, wood shrapnel flying in all directions. Bandits screamed and men fell. Bradd and the standing Shinodan soldier threw themselves to the ground for cover.

“Stop him,” the Phoenix screamed at Phan.

Phan dropped his rifle and leapt to his feet. He grabbed Chaz by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Golder flames lapped out of his lashes and Phan could feel the heat from the flames dancing across his wrists.

“Chaz, you did it, you beat them back,” he said. “Come back, now.”

The golden flames vanished and Chaz’s eyes were his own again, scared and shocked at the destruction around him. He staggered, but caught himself without Phan’s aid this time.

“Thanks, Phan,” he said with a groan.

“We’re heading back right now, Kenji will want to move if there are any more of these kind in the area,” said Bradd. “We don’t need skirmishes and we’ll make do with the food we have until Wakefield. Phan, take point.”

  
  



	14. Ghosts

“Welcome to Wakefield,” said the General.

Wakefield was quiet but for the low moan of the wind as it blew through empty streets devoid of any signs of life. Phan shivered, though not from the cold. Something was wrong.

"Too quiet," Chaz said nervously, echoing Phan's thoughts.

A door creaked open to his right and Phan whipped his rifle up, his nerves getting the better of him. A few villagers ventured out, hands raised.

"Please, don't shoot, we mean you no harm," said a man at the fore of the group. He was unshaven and disheveled and his eyes had a slightly wild twinge to them.

"What's going on here?" demanded the General, dismounting from his horse. "We come to call on Duke Markus."

The man looked at his companions, as more doors opened from some neighboring houses. To Phan's surprise, most of those who came out were children. 

"Where are the rest of the adults?" asked Duke Robert.

"Where is the rest of the town?" asked Baron Bradd.

"They've been taken by the madness," whispered the man. "We've been hiding for a week. The madness set in after the soldiers came. They told the Duke he would join them or watch the town fall before his eyes. That's when the smoke rose from the keep and the madness set in."

The man pointed west. Phan gazed into the distance. A thick column of smoke rose from the stone keep in the distance. It was unlike any smoke he'd ever seen, a deep red, almost the color of the blood.

"Tell all the children to lock those doors, I've seen this smoke in the sky before," said the General. 

"Is the madness going to get us?" the man stammered, even as he motioned for the children to follow the order. They quickly disappeared inside houses and a smattering of locks slamming closed broke the eerie silence. 

"Everything is going to be fine," said the Duke Robert. He waved his hand in a circle and shouted, "Mount up, we ride for the keep. If you're attacked, do your best not to kill anyone, these people are under a curse."

"What's the madness?" asked Phan as they left the houses and headed into town toward the keep.

"It's a war crime is what it is," growled the General under his breath.

"It's a compound that when burned or put in the water supply causes those who consume it to be filled with a mindless rage," said Joh. "Old, dark magic. From the time of The Fall."

Phan scanned the buildings. Motion caught his eye, but when he looked to follow it, there was nothing. They rode on into town, passing empty, lifeless houses and shops, the streets completely desolate. Not even a stray cat or dog could be seen.

It was as they passed through the gates to the keep that they saw them for the first time. A dozen townsfolk stood, hammering on the door to the keep. He turned when they heard hooves clopping on the stone road. Phan's breath caught in his chest.

"What the fuck?" Chaz muttered beside him.

Without waiting a moment, the townsfolk charged the line of soldiers.

"Don't kill them unless you absolutely must, we need to disabled them without maiming them. These are innocent people under the influence of magic," shouted the General, dropping from his horse. 

He drew his sword as the mass of hysterical people charged him. As the first of the maddened reached him, the General side-stepped a frantic lunge and slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of the man's head. The man collapsed, unconscious before he hit the stone.

One of the villagers charged for Phan as he dismounted. Phan flipped his rifle around, tensed, and slammed the butt into the face of the maddened man. He pulled the blow enough to prevent caving him the man's skull, but the hit did the trick and the man crumpled to the ground, out cold, but still drawing breath.

"Baron, keep Midnight Squad and secure the townsfolk. Robert, Joh, take Echo Squad and sweep the North Wing," said the General, marching toward the doors of the keep as several soldiers hauled them open. "Phan, Chaz, Dav, you're with me, we'll take Blackout Squad to sweep the South Wing. Let's go!"

Phan and Chaz followed the General, along with a dozen soldiers and the mysterious monk who'd joined them. He seemed unbothered by the chaos and dark magic.

"Don't think of these people as your enemy, Phan," said the Phoenix, as if reading Phan's mind. "On the insides, they're crying to save them now. It must feel impossible alone. They're sick, and we can heal them."

The keep was dark and cold. Screams and shouts echoed off the stone walls and flickering torchlight cast an ominous glow on the stairways as they ascended deeper into the fortress. The Shinodan soldiers slung their rifles over their shoulders, exchanging them for small buckler shields they could use to defend against the maddened and take them out of the fight without shedding too much blood.

"Follow the noise," the General said.

"Follow the screams, yeah, cool," said Chaz.

They left the staircase and emerged into a broad hall. Immense tapestries adorned the walls, scenes of battle and bloodshed, but also dancing and coronations. Battle banners and pinions hung from pikes anchored into the walls.

"Wakefield is one of the oldest houses in Arkn," said the Phoenix. "Wakefield and Shinoda were the two founding houses of the original High Kingdom of Arkn Kiilpn. Bourdon and Delson are the next oldest, and the Hahns are the oldest family of magical practitioners in the land."

"He talks all of us up," said the General over his shoulder. "But Dav here is immortal. I met him when I was a child and he'd met my grandfather when he was a boy."

"The descendants of the founders of the old kingdom are all present in this army," said the Phoenix. "Tis a good omen."

A scream split the dim light and a figure emerged from a side hallway, sprint full on at the group. Behind him, a horde of the maddened followed. Fingers reaching out to nowhere, they seemed to be reaching for his throat.

"They look hungry for our skin," gulped Chaz.

"That, however, is not a good omen," said the Phoenix, raising his staff, ready to fight.

"Run, run, run, we have to get out of the keep and lead them out," shouted the figure. As he closed on their position, Phan realized who it was.

"Markus, what's going on?" shouted the General, but the Duke didn't slow his sprint.

"Turn, run, the keep is going to explode, we need to get out or we'll all be buried," shouted the Duke as he reached them. He didn't stop to elaborate.

"Fall back, out of the keep go," shouted the General as the group turned to take off after Markus, the horde of maddened villagers behind them.

"What about Echo Squad?" Phan shouted to the General.

"I've got that handled," said Joh.

He drew a small bottle from his robes and threw it at the ground, shattering the glass and spilling its contents on the floor. A purple mist leapt from the ground where the bottle had broken, formed in the air above them, then sped off as if blown by an unfelt wind into the keep.

"With any luck, the alert system will work," Joh said.

"Luck doesn't seem to be something we're having a great streak of lately," said Chaz.

They sped down the staircase and sprinted for the door. The rest of the Shinodans stood, ready for a fight. Phan and others ran straight past them, the General yelling to fall back. Out of the corner of his eye, Phan caught sight of Duke Robert and the others emerging from the keep.

The ground buckled beneath him and his world went black.

Phan blinked his eyes. The edges of his vision were blurred. Someone grabbed him under the arm and hauled him to his feet. He glanced back toward the keep. The column of red smoke was gone, replaced with a column of black smoke flowing out of an inferno that had engulfed the keep.

He jumped as his gaze found the gaggle of townsfolk. But they looked different, their skin white and drawn, a confused, lost look in their eyes.

"Looks like you didn't need us, Markus," the General said, as his friend hauled him to his feet.

"I wouldn't have made it out of there if you hadn't handled that group in the hall," said Markus. "Xero Company showed up almost as soon as I got back. I told them I wouldn't join up, that I answer to one man and he hadn't called on me yet. My people paid the price."

"We will pay the Empire and its dogs back tenfold," said the General. "Ride with us Markus."

"Not tonight," said Markus. "Tonight is for our ghosts."

  
  



	15. The Messenger

"Messenger!"

The shout came from the front of the column. The General has led them out of Wakefield after a night of mourning those lost to the miasma. Duke Markus had assembled several hundred of his soldiers. The total force now numbered over five hundred as many of the townsfolk volunteered to travel in the train. Blacksmiths, carpenters, farriers, they all had lost and wanted to fight back.

"You don't know what you've got," said one man to Phan, as he packed his horse to set out. "Until it's gone. I can't repair the damage done, but I can do my part to stop any more bloodshed."

The messenger finally came into view. Her horse looked like it needed some time off its feet, but it wasn't completely blown. The rider looked equally exhausted, but she straightened up and saluted the General. He returned the salute sharply. 

"News from the south," he said more than asked.

"Sir," said the messenger. "Port Shinoda and Heavy Harbor have fallen. The Empire sacked both and they now march north across the Floor. Reports of skirmishes from Fort Delson, but they've held off the flanks so far. The Empire has mercenary companies who helped them get into the cities. They are three days' march from Handhigh Holdfast, and we've had scattered reports of a small fleet heading northwest."

"They're going to sack my city and block any retreat from Handhigh," said Duke Robert, his voice edged with anger at the thought of his home falling to the enemy. "They reduced Wakefield to practically nothing. We have nowhere to fall back to."

"They're forcing us into the open," said the General. "We can't face them on the open plains. Not with so few."

"The armies of the south are rallying to Handhigh," said the messenger. "Lady Kyara leads over two thousand from Heavy Harbor and Lady Anna has rallied the Dragonflies and several hundred Shinodan regulars to her. They reached Handhigh as I was departing."

The General seemed to stagger a moment, even mounted on horseback. Phan saw a weight leave his shoulders for a moment and a thankful smile crossed his lips.

"That's good to hear," he said, his voice soft, almost a whisper. "Very good to hear."

"Lady Anna is the General’s wife," said Joh as he moved his horse next to Phan. "She's a warrior in her own right, as all citizens of Port Shinoda are. If she made it out with the royal guard and that many soldiers, they bled the Wastelanders well. We may yet have a chance."

"We've marched halfway around the old kingdom, running from fights, to gather a few hundred swords, and in the end, it doesn't even matter. We still have to fight a battle against an enemy who outnumber us two to one," said Phan. "How can you be so positive?"

"We've got friends," said Chaz. Phan cocked a surprised eyebrow at the poet. "We're fighting for what's right."

"Surprised to hear you so eager to fight," said Phan, suddenly feeling the bout of hopelessness fade a little.

"When I was in that, trance, I don't know what to call it," said Chaz. "I could see things that could come to be, things that had happened that I couldn't have seen. We will be ok. As long as we stay together. They're truth will come, they're going to pay for what they've done."

"Soldiers of Arkn," shouted the General suddenly.

Phan, Chaz, and Joh turned to listen.

"Soldiers of Arkn, we leave now to confront the enemy that has dogged us this entire journey," shouted the General, standing in his saddle. "The enemy can destroy our cities and drive out its people, but it cannot destroy our resolve or drive out our pride."

A cheer went up from the soldiers. The General's voice was commanding and his address was stirring. 

"This foe is ravenous, and they have picked the battlefield. Teeth wide, smiling that they found us, circling around us, slowly closing in. We could stay and play it safe, but this is taking shots time! We will not back down! We will meet them with our swords and show the lands of Arkn what free people do in the face of tyranny!"

The soldier shouted, their war cries rolling over the Phan like waves.

"March to war," shouted the General.

"March to victory," shouted his soldiers.

Phan felt himself shouting without realizing it, his arms suddenly raised in the air, his rifle held aloft, his empty hand balled into a fist. They could win, they had the General and Duke Robert and Baron Bradd to lead them, they had Joh and the Phoenix. They had Chaz and his mysterious powers.

"And they've got me," Phan said quietly. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Fuck yeah we do," shouted Chaz exuberantly. 

After his experience in the power trance and their time at Wakefield, he seemed a new person, less afraid and worried, more alive and in the moment. He seemed happy. And Phan was happy for that, for his new friend, who now felt oddly like an old friend. They set off together down the road. Whatever the future held, they'd face it together.

  
  



	16. Guilty All The Same

"What is it?" asked Chaz beside him.

"One thing, I don't know why, looking at all this just makes me want to cry," said Phan. "Why do all these people have to die just so we can have peace."

"There is never peace, only wars," said Chaz. "Big or small, victory decides what's wrong or right. And we will be victorious."

The General led his soldiers down into the valley. The verdant plains of the Floor, the huge valley at the heart of the old kingdom, lifted Phan's spirits. He'd grown up in this valley, though further west, in a little village set in the shadow of the Mai Remains. The warm breeze and the clean air relaxed him some as he followed the others to meet the assembled army.

The General rode out with Duke Robert and Joh to meet several leaders from the army. Phan had no doubt scouts had been tracking their movements, but protocol dictated the heads of each army meet to make their intentions known, allies or not. The General turned and pointed to Phan, motioning him to join. 

"That's one of his points of authority," said Baron Bradd. "Best get over there."

Phan nodded and urged his horse into a canter to catch up with the General.

"I want my best marksman by my side, in case this is all some elaborate ruse," said the General when Phan pulled up next to Joh. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. The walls of Handhigh are ever watchful."

Phan nodded, scanning the crenellations along the top of the walls. Sure enough, there were observers watching the officers ride out. The Peace states no one could attack the General or his entourage, but Phan's recent experiences as a mercenary and fighting against them didn't set his mind at ease about a sniper possibly hiding among the passers by on the walls.

They stopped a stone's throw from the other party. Phan could clearly see them from that distance and recognized some of them. War Mistress Kyara, resplendent in battle armor, stood at the fore. Behind her stood a woman in green Shinodan armor, flanked by two guards.

"My Ladies," announced Duke Robert. "General Shinoda of Port Shinoda, Duke Robert of Bourdon, Joh of Hahn's Cross, and Phan, formerly of the Grey Company, seek to speak terms. Do you accept?"

"It's overly formal," murmured Joh to Phan. "But it's really a show for Handhigh. Now they know who just showed up with hundreds more swords and rifles. Kenji's reputation precedes him. Might make it easier to get inside the walls."

"Or they'll just open fire on us the minute we let our guard down," said Phan, eyes still scouring the walls for threats.

"Or that," chuckled Joh.

One of the soldiers stepped forward and shouted back, "Lady Kyara, War Mistress of Heavy Harbor and Admiral of the Straits of the New Divide, and Lady Anna, Mistress of Port Shinoda, First of Her Name, receive you."

"Oh, you thought Kenji had the royal blood?" Joh said with a laugh at Phan's confused expression. "It's not quite the tale of a princess falling in love with a soldier, but then it also is that. Just don't underestimate her skill with a blade. She could match Kenji any day. I always thought that's why he married her, to be honest."

"Joh," said the General.

"Yes, General?" Joh replied with a broad grin.

"Shut up," said the General, betraying a small smile as well.

The parties approached and the General pulled ahead of the rest of the retinue. Lady Anna mirrored his advance and the two met ahead of one another in an embrace. Affection and love wasn't something Phan had seen overly much on his journey, and he let a few tears fall at the sight. It was good to see. He realized then that these people weren't simply comrades in arms or companions on a journey. They were family, more of a family than he'd known in years. His people, people who risked their lives for him and cared about him.

Something gleamed from atop the wall and caught Phan's eye.

"Drop," he shouted.

To their credit, everyone hit the ground instantly. Phan pulled up his rifle, and focused his scope in the same move. The enemy sniper got the first round off. It cracked past overhead through the space the General had just occupied. Phan chambered a round and fired. The bullet blasted a chunk out of the wall inches to the left of the enemy sniper, who hauled his rifle back in and disappeared behind the crenelations.

"Thank you, Phan," said the General. 

"He's gone, sir, I missed him," replied Phan as he swept his scope across the wall. 

There was a flurry of activity and a scuffle. The sniper popped back up over the edge of the wall, but instead of taking another shot, he was lifted up and hurried over the edge, wailing as he plunged to the ground.

"Holdfast justice," Chaz muttered. "They don't mess around."

"Be that as it may, we need to have a talk with whichever company is running the city these days," said the General, taking a helping hand from his wife back up to his feet. "I assume that's why you're out here, instead of preparing a defense of the city."

"The Grey Company are inside, along with a half dozen other mercenary companies," said War Mistress Kyara. "Most of the usual crews, Meteora's Blade, the Hunters, the Shadows, Blackout Battalion, and the Burning Skies. All told a few thousand of them are sheltered in the city.

"That would help balance the terms a bit," said Duke Robert. "Do you think they'll listen to reason, Kenji? It's been a century since the Peace, would they even fight for anything other than gold."

"They might fight for their lives," said the General.

"We can't burn the city down around them," said Lady Anna. She paused, "Unless. But that would be near impossible."

Phan blinked at the conversation. He looked at Chaz, who seemed equally mystified by whatever plan the Shinodans were apparently developing telepathically. 

"Emptying the city would be hard, but we could do it," said Joh. " I think I could shroud them if we pulled them back toward Wakefield. It would take my full power, but I could do it."

"Call a meeting," the General said to one of the Shinodan soldiers. "We give them two options. Robert, send our soldiers around to block the North Gate."

"You can take Second Company," said War Mistress Kyara. "Another hundred rifles should help discourage anyone trying to break away."

Duke Robert and War Mistress Kyara saluted and departed to prepare their soldiers. The General nodded for Joh, Chaz, and Phan to follow as he and Lady Anna set off toward the South Gate, the main entrance into Handhigh Holdfast.

* * *

"What do you mean, two choices?" sputtered one of the mercenary captains. "Fight without a contract against a force twice our combined size, or stay inside and let them burn the city down around us. Those are hardly choices."

"They are the choices you get, giving safety to the likes of the Grey Company after what they did across the Straits," growled the General. "They broke their oath, then they helped a foreign invader sack my city and march an enemy army into the heart of Arkn. You've given shelter to oath breakers. You violate the Peace, Captain Minor."

"Daze left that part out," muttered the captain.

The General glared at Captain Minor.

"You're guilty all the same. Too sick to be ashamed. You want to point your finger, but there is no one else to blame."

Joh leaned over to Phan and muttered, "And Chaz says he's the poet."

Chaz grinned and Phan smothered a laugh, but the General ignored them both.

"The Wastelanders will be here in half a day," said the General. "You can regain your honor. Expel Grey Company and fight with us to stop the enemy here and now. I'll remind you that mercenaries are illegal in the Empire. You'll all be pressed into service as auxiliaries. And you know who hits the walls first. They still plan to march and Wakefield, Bourdon, and Fort Delson, and they can do all of that from Handhigh."

"You've got a different method, but still can bring the pain, General," said Captain Minor. He turned to one of his runners and said, "Give the order."

The runner sped off and disappeared inside the city. A few shouts went up and the sound of fighting drifted out of the gates, then quickly dissipated. A clump of mercenaries emerged from the city, hands held high, disarmed as they were led out onto the plains before the assembled mercenary captains. The Grey Company looked much less fierce being led away at sword point, stripped of weapons and armor. Phan examined their escort too. They bore no colors of the mercenary captains assembled. Their leader approached the assembly of leaders and removed the cloak covering his head. Phan hissed and brought his rifle up to his shoulder, but the mercenary put out both palms and dropped to his knees.

"I heard your speech, Kenji," said Kyul, Captain of Xero Company. He looked tired and less threatening than their last encounter in the pass. "I'll fight too, as will my men. Work is work, but you can't buy freedom."

"After what you did at Wakefield, I'd just as soon you didn't," said the General, his voice filled with an anger Phan had never heard.

"It wasn't my men," said Kyul. "I swear to you on the Peace, it wasn't Xero Company. We were still trying to track you. We got bogged down in the Forest of the Burning Skies. We only just arrived at Handhigh last night."

The other captains nodded agreement and vouched for his claim.

"But I do know who was responsible for Wakefield," said Kyul. He nodded over his shoulder at the assembled Grey Company mercenaries. "Not that hard to fake our insignia, it turns out. For whatever our old friendship was worth, Kenji, I swear to you this is the truth."

"Where is Daze?" asked Phan, suddenly.

The crowd of prisoners parted and one man was left hunched over, a hood pulled over his head. He looked around at his soldiers backing away and straightened up, throwing the hood down. Daze spat on the ground in defiance.

"Some loyalty," he growled. "You're all rushing to fight for a kingdom that doesn't exist, for fallen houses who squabble over the remnants of what was a great kingdom an age ago. Arkn is dead, and now these nobles rally together as if they are united, as if they don't sit alone in their towers counting their gold. When the rich wage war, it's the poor you die. You, all of you. You'll all die so that these so-called leaders can save their own riches and castles. Guilty all the same. Too damn true."

He pulled a knife from behind his back and threw it at the General. The blade caught him in the shoulder. Daze charged. One of his men drew a second knife and tossed it to him as he ran. He caught the blade overhand and stabbed down at the General who was still recovering from the shock of the first blade. As his knife came down, the expression on Daze's face turned to one of shock and surprise and he spun away, collapsing in the dirt, motionless.

Phan lowered his rifle, the barrel still smoking. 

  
  



	17. Battle Symphony

"Your soldiers stand with you, sir," said Phan to the General. 

They stood atop the walls of Handhigh Holdfast. In the distance, an army marched toward them, one that seemed to span nearly the entire horizon. 

The Army of the Wastelands was here.

"Daze wasn't wrong, you know," said the General. "When this is over, I got back to the balls of power, to a warm bed and a loving family. If we get back. My soldiers? So many have lost homes, they've lost families. I can only hope that if my time comes, they'll forget the wrongs that I've done, that I'll leave behind some reasons to be missed."

"Then maybe you don't go back to the way things were before," said Phan. 

"The sun will set for you, and Phan, and me, one day," said Chaz climbing up the last few stairs. He joined them watching the approaching army. "We all stand together today. Your soldiers will all stand with you today and they'll stand by you tomorrow and the next day because they believe in you and trust you."

"I see all the world in front of me," said the General, shaking his head. "If this army breaks..."

"Then you'll fuse it back together," said Chaz. 

"This voice in the back of my head just keeps projecting my paranoia, that this is the end of what's left of Arkn," said the General. "Sometimes I feel like screaming at myself, that I'm..."

"Let it go," said Phan. "You've gotten us this far. Just lead us the rest of the way. We're behind you."

Joh, Duke Robert, Baron Bradd, and the Phoenix stepped up to the wall to either side. The seven of them stared out at the enemy. A warm breeze blew across the wall and a dragonfly flew past, stopping briefly to hover in front of the General. He smiled at the small reminder of his house totem.

"We stand together, now, and always," said Duke Robert.

"We've tried so hard and come so far," said the Phoenix. "In the end, we're together and that's what matters."

"It's time to end this," said Baron Bradd.

"We're behind you, Kenji," said Joh. "Your soldiers in the street are behind you. The free people of Arkn are behind you. This is where you belong, leading us to victory."

The General glanced at Phan and gave him a half smile. He sighed and nodded once, then slipped his helmet on and drew his sword. He turned and approached the inner edge of the wall. The others turned beside him. Below them, thousands of soldiers and mercenaries looked up.

"Soldiers of Arkn, I ask you to join me in driving out this foe from across the seas," shouted the General, as he raised his sword in salute to the soldiers below. "I've made mistakes in my life, mistakes I'd take back. If I could take back the pain, I would, retrace every wrong move that I've made, I would. But I can't, so I'll take the blame for those now. What I ask is that you give me a chance to lead you to victory, for your families, and your homes, and your freedom!"

The soldiers assembled below, nearly half of their total forces, drew their swords and roared approval. The shouts and cheers and screams washed over Phan like a wave of hope. He drew his own sword and held it up. The others beside the General drew swords, knives, staff, and axe, and saluted the soldiers below in turn.

"Today, we tell those who'd seek to destroy our home, that we won't be ignored!" shouted the General, and a renewed wave of approval, this time mixed with rage, erupted from below.

"It's time," said the Chaz from behind them.

The group turned. He was gazing out over the walls, across the green pasture, at the army that was now in full view. Emperor Kritik's horde was deafening even from a distance. Their lines stretched out across the valley floor, slowly advancing around Handhigh Holdfast.

"They're going to surround us," observed Baron Bradd. "Siege maybe?"

"No, Kritik wants to wipe us out," said the General, sheathing his sword. "The emperor isn't concerned with time or lives."

A standard bearer appeared at the he'd of the army, riding out on horseback from the advancing army. Phan shouldered his weapon and adjusted his sights to get a better look.

"Parlay," he said, reading the flag signs. "Why would they want to talk."

"Probably would save him a lot of time if we surrendered," offered Duke Robert. "A different kind of victory, but just as sweet to execute us all after we surrender like cowards."

"Time to go have a word with them," said the General.

The group roads out of the gates, their exit covered by a thousand bows and rifles above. The General rode at the center of the Column. Duke Robert and Baron Bradd rode up front, Phan behind them. Chaz rode beside the General and Joh and the Phoenix brought up the rear.

As they reached the lone rider, they fanned out. The General approached alone, to within a stone's throw of the Imperial emissary.

"What does your master wish to say?" asked the General.

"Emperor Kritik, Lord of the Empire of A Thousand Suns, Ruler of the Paranoid Plains, Ruler of the City of the Six, begs that you forfeit this game, before he is forced to remove you from it."

"Is that all?" laughed the General. "Well you can tell him this now, we won't back up, we won't back down, we don't fold up and we don't bow, we don't roll over, we don't know how. We can see where our enemies are. You've come with the right kind of threat to push me to let me know you can't intimidate me. Now let me show you how the breaking point sounds."

The General raised his sword, and chopped it down. Phan was already prepared and he fired his first round. He cranked the bolt and pushed another round into the chamber without budging his aim and fired again. Two bullets buzzed the emissary, each an inch to either side of his face. Two men in the front row fell dead at the head of the army. The emissary stared in wide-eyed disbelief as the General trotted back to the group, with a nod of thanks to Phan who smiled and winked at the speechless flag-bearer.

"No more hiding in shadow," said the General. "Time has come for you, Kritik."

The response seemed to have the intended effect. Still a hundred yards from the gate, the order to charge was given from the Imperial lines. Trumpets sounded in the distance and drum beats thudded across the plains. Then the roar of the charge reared up behind them and the earth quaked as thousands of feet pounded toward the wall.

"Whatever happens, Phan, I wanted to say thanks," said Chaz, as they spurred their mounts and galloped for the gate.

"For what?" asked Phan.

"For being a friend, for being there for me," said Chaz with a grin. "I'd never thought I'd have a destiny or a purpose. But I've found one here. And I'm going to do my part"

"Me too," said Phan. "We all will."

They reached the top of the wall as the first volley of rifle fire and arrows was loosed. Hundreds fell along the walls, but still the attackers came, pouring toward the walls. Ladders followed quickly, passed over heads toward the base of the walls. A pit formed in Phan's stomach at the sight. Just like the Wall, just like before, when they'd overrun them.

"Keep firing, son," said a voice to his left.

It was Captain Minor, the mercenary captain they'd met upon arrival. Whatever reticence he'd had about fighting, it seemed to have evaporated as his fired arrow after arrow down at the enemy.

Then the enemy was climbing the ladders. A few were pushed back with poles, but the ladder nearest to Phan crashed against the wall, locking spikes flipping down to hold it in place. Suddenly the fighting was hand to hand atop the wall, as Imperials flooded the parapets from the ladders.

"Phan, now!" shouted the General

He cut down two soldiers aiming wild swings at Chaz. Chaz, in turn, threw a dagger over the General's shoulder, catching an Imperial in the throat. The soldier toppled off the wall, his gurgling scream lost in the battle as he fell to the courtyard below.

Phan loaded up the special round Joh had given him. "When Kenji says to, fire this straight up. That's the signal," he'd said. Phan aimed high, and fired.

The bullet sped up, then exploded a few hundred feet overhead. Red and green sparks flew in all directions. A new set of battle cries joined the others as the other half of the Arkn forces charged into the back of the Imperial lines. Joh's masking spell had worked after all, not to hide the civilians, but to hide soldiers. Phan was thankful Duke Markus had relented to escorting the civilians to safety at Wakefield. He had little time to reflect on the apparent success of their strategy, as more soldiers poured up onto the battlements, now as much to get away from the charging Shinodan and Heavy Harbor forces cutting down their brethren at the edges of the battle lines. He and Chaz bumped into one another, surrounded by Imperials. Phan glanced at his friend, who looked at the ladder to their left.

"No," said Phan.

"No other choice," shouted Chaz.

They each pulled a spike up and pushed out from the wall. The ladder wobbled beneath them. Phan stared down at the shocked expressions on the faces of the two dozen Imperials below them on the ladder, as it teetered uncertainly, and then fell back onto the mass of soldiers. Phan and Chaz jump at the last moment, their falls broken by unsuspecting soldiers. Then they were up and fighting. Phan swung wildly with his sword in one hand, clubbing at anyone nearby with his other. 

More horns sounded in the distance and his heart sank.

A fresh wave of Imperials appeared on the horizon, charging to join their comrades. In the end, it hadn't even mattered. He glanced at the walls of the holdfast. The Shinodan and mercenary battle standards were being ripped down. Soldiers in green Shinodan armor fell from the battlements, as the secondary forces turned to meet their new opponents, as they were now caught between two groups of their enemies.

"This is not the end," shouted Chaz.

He spun in a circle, both long knives out and more soldiers fell. Others backed away suddenly, and a pocket formed around his friend. Phan watched as the golden flames erupted from Chaz's arms. His eyes glowed with golden flames and his skin glistened in the sunshine.

"You did this to yourselves," he shouted at the soldiers. "You did this to yourself. YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF!"

Light erupted all around him and Phan fell back into darkness.

  
  



	18. One More Light

The city was silent. Well, almost. The crackle of embers popped and hissed as a light rain began to fall. The plinks of water on metal created a rhythmic backdrop to the destruction. Phan stared down at a small puddle forming at his feet. In the background he heard a smattering of voices. A few people laughed, some people cried. Most people were silent.

Phan looked around. The General stood, Lady Anna holding him up with his arm over her shoulders. Their armor was dented and scared from the battle.

Duke Robert was helping up wounded soldiers from the ground, and Baron Bradd sat on a pile of rubble, face in his hands. Joh and the Phoenix stood quietly apart from the others, quiet, their expressions somber.

And Chaz...

Phan looked around for his friend, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Chaz?" he asked, looking toward the others. 

The General pressed his lips together in a grimace. Duke Robert and Baron Bradd looked away, their faces hard. He glanced at Joh. The mage shook his head ever so slightly. The Phoenix moved to stand in front of Phan. The monk pointed to the night sky. 

"He's right there," said the monk. "He is now one more light in the sky above. Always with us, always watching."

"It's not fair," snuffed Phan, a new rage boiling up from his stomach. He turned toward the prisoners being herded into groups to head south, what few had survived Chaz’s incredible burst of light. "I want to see them choke on their lies, swallow up this pain, suffer all alone in their misery."

"That's not what Chaz would want," said Joh.

"I know," Phan said, the tears running freely. "I know."

The General limped over to stand beside Phan. He looked at Phan, his hard face softening. He looked years older than when they had first met, though it had been only a month since that battle along the Wall. No more was he simply an imposing leader. He was a friend, a father, a brother.

"Chaz lived his life the way he wanted. Don't dwell on his passing. Do what he did in life. Live, love, laugh. Because you've lost enough already."

The General put a hand on Phan's shoulder, squeezed it once, then limped past. He did the same to each of the others, then slowly hobbled out the gates of Handhigh Holdfast to join the rest of the Shinodan survivors, heading south, heading home.

And so the General returned to his palace.

The Baron returned to his fortress.

The Duke returned to his city.

The Mage returned to his scrolls.

The Monk returned to his meditation.

And the Poet went with them all.

And Phan was thankful for them. He glanced skyward, felt the fresh rain falling on his face and took a last look at the new light in the night sky, then stepped out onto the road.


End file.
